Meu mal querer
by Aileen Grant
Summary: Poderia uma farsa dar tão certo?O amor é um misterio e o destino um palhaço...Pelo menos é o que a vida vai mostrar a Serena quando os pais insistem que ela aceite uma proposta ultrajante.Ela só pensa em reverter a situação...Até quando?
1. Chapter 1

MEU "MAL" QUERER

Prológo

A minha história

Sabe, a vida é mesmo estranha. Você pede ajuda e recebe um empurrão. Estou trancada no quarto aqui há um tempão e se eu não estivesse com tanta fome provavelmente não sairia nunca mais. Meu nome é Serena Tsukino e essa é a minha história.

_Flashback_

_As nuvens nunca me pareceram mais azuis e o dia mais bonito, também nunca havia estado tão feliz, eu e o Kazhuki havíamos feito as pazes depois de um mês de separados e eu estava flutuando de alegria. Cheguei em casa de ótimo humor, achava que nada poderia tirar a felicidade . EU ESTAVA ENGANADA._

_Entrei pé ante pé, pronta para saborear um sanduba de mortadela bem gostoso, quando escutei o alarme:_

_-Filhinha?Você chegou?_

_Ah não, definitivamente o meu sanduba vai ter que ficar para daqui à uma hora, pelo menos. Depois de pensar no meu momento lanche, que tinha ido pro espaço, percebi um cheiro de problema no ar. Comecei a ficar ressabiada. Alguma coisa estava errada._

_Nem tive tempo de pensar no que podia ser, por que mamãe chegou na sala._

_- Aí está você. Eu e seu pai queremos conversar ._

_Sabia que era problema. Será que descobriram que fui eu quem acabou com a lata de leite condensado? Nem era tão grande assim, só tinha 250 g..._

_Segui mamãe até o escritório de papai, não entendi bem por que, em geral nossas conversas em família não eram lá. Quando chegamos, estranhei mais ainda, meu pai não estava sozinho, havia um senhor de aparentemente 52 anos de idade, cabelos castanhos, percebia-se que quando moço deveria ter sido muito bonito, e o que me chamou mais atenção, olhos de um azul profundo, penetrante, daqueles que dificilmente esquecemos. _

_Desvie o olhar para o meu pai, o senhor Fujitaka, dono de uma das maiores empresas do país, da qual muito se orgulhava. Estava com uma cara satisfeita uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto. Transmitia muita felicidade. _

_-Sereno esse é o senhor Hiromi Chiba, e veio tratar de um assunto muito importante conosco._

_Eu conhecia o senhor Chiba de nome, por que era dono de outra grande empresa. Fui dizendo logo:_

_- Desculpe-me senhor Chiba, mas não entendo nada dos negócios da empresa do meu pai._

_-Mas deve entender dos negócios do coração. - O senhor Hiromi disse e eu tenho certeza que arregalei BASTANTE os olhos, por que logo em seguida, a minha mãe tratou de ir me acalmando:_

_- Calma Sere-chan, meu bem. Temos uma notícia muito boa._

_O que seria?Ganhei na tele sena e fiquei mais rica ainda?_

_- E qual é essa ótima noticia?-Eu indaguei certa de que não podia ser nada fantástico, mamãe costuma exagerar na dose sempre que conta uma notícia._

_Meu pai respondeu por ela._

_- Filha, esse é o pai do seu noivo._

_-Mas eu e o Kazhuki não estamos noivos, fizemos as pazes hoje, e eu conheço muito bem o seu Takeda, e não é esse aí, com o perdão da palavra._

_- Diga olá para o seu novo sogro. Ah, e o nome do seu noivo é Darien._

_Ri amarelo, e fiz uma geral no escritório._

_-Aí pessoal muito boa a pegadinha. Agora já podem sair. Eu disse que podem sair galera._

_Ambas as pessoas que estavam no escritório me olhavam com estranheza. Como se eu estivesse com um pingüim amarrado na cabeça._

_- Acredito que todos aqui presentes saibam que estou em plena posse de minhas faculdades mentais. De modo que me sentiria muito grata se vocês parassem com essa brincadeira sem graça._

_- Não é brincadeira. - Disse o intruso. Era assim que o chamava agora. O disse numa voz tão fria que seria capaz de gelar um sorvete, eu podia apostar._

_- Faço questão de lembrar-lhes-fiz questão de ser extremamente cerimoniosa-que não estamos no século XVI e que como maior de idade, mereço o devido respeito quanto a decisões pessoais. Não podem me obrigar a fazer nada. Ainda menos algo tão sério. Está decidido. Não me caso com esse Darien-sei-lá-o-quê!_

_-Não vai querer entrar nessa queda de braço, menina. Não tem motivo. -Avisou o Senhor Chiba._

_- Meu nome é Serena Tsukino, tenho 22 anos, tenho cérebro e vontade própria. São motivos mais do que suficientes._

_E sem ligar para as regras de etiqueta, saí batendo a porta, mas ainda pude ouvir:_

_-Essa Darien vai ter trabalho em domar..._

_Tranquei-me no banheiro onde estou até agora._

_Fim do Flashback_

Eles acham que sou uma marionete?Eu tenho amor-próprio!Quem disse que alguém vai "me domar"?Por acaso disse que quero ser domada?Vão ver quem é Serena Tsukino e do que ela é capaz.

Saio do banheiro, que é muito luxuoso, azul com banheira de ôfuro super-chique. Pareceu-me uma prisão. Ouço passos no corredor.

- Você é a Serena?-diz uma voz tão profunda que me faz estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

Viro-me, e esbarro com o homem mais bonito que já vi em toda a minha vida.

* * *

_E aí gente?Merece continuação?Se você acha que sim é só apertar o botão verde abaixo e dizer o que achou!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Não tenho nem palavras para expressar o quanto fiquei alegre com o número de reviews!11 no primeiro capitulo?Valeu mesmo.**_

**Aninha: Você sempre apoiando suas amigas escritoras, você é realmente demais!Te adoro amiga!**

**Moonstar:Obrigada pelo incentivo.**

**Edn: Sou uma romântica incurável.**

**Jocelaine: Continuação?Aqui está ela!**

**Mimi : Alguém ansioso para ler a minha história?Morri e estão me abanando?kkkkkkk...Que bom que está gostando!**

**Syssa-chan:Outra garota ansiosa?Isso é o paraíso para um escritor!Mas tudo vai depender de vocês...Como?Depois eu explico.**

** Soffy :o que puder para tornar a história cada vez melhor.**

**Bruna cm Yasmashina:Uma das minhas autoras prediletas dizendo que gostou do meu fanfic mesmo não curtindo o anime?Nossa que honra!**

**Xaw:Além da Ana,minha outra best friend forever,eu sei,esteja onde estiver,vocês nunca vão me abandonar e eu agradeço por isso.**

**Marcinha:Esqueci de dizer ,com o desenrolar da história o clima começa a esquentar...**

**Loren:Lorena certo?Valeu pela review xará!**

**Aqui vai o capitulo,boa leitura!**

MEU "MAL" QUERER

Capitulo 1- O jardim de margaridas

Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, o cara parecia uma pintura, cabelos castanho-claros lisos na altura do queixo, alto (muito alto), estrutura de um deus grego, e olhos profundamente azuis, como eu nunca tinha visto iguais.

De repente me lembrei que ele tinha feito uma pergunta.

- Sou eu sim.

Ele me deu uma olhada estilo raio-X, que me deixou completamente sem graça olhou de novo e devia estar um tomate . Ele falou:

- Bem que o meu pai avisou que você era linda, mas não achei que fosse tanto.

Recuperei o meu autocontrole e mandei:

- Você deve ser o Darien,então já estou avisando,tenho namorado e não pretendo largá-lo.

- Nem por um segundo imaginei que uma princesa dessas fosse solteira, mas quem foi que disse que eu quero me casar com você?

Fiquei completamente sem ação. Por essa eu REALMENTE não esperava. Demorei um dez segundos para assimilar a resposta. Aquilo era um fora?Por que normalmente quem os dava era eu.

- Tanto melhor - respondi, tentando parecer o mais fria possível – estamos conversados, se nenhuma das partes concorda com o assunto, não há motivos para estresse. É só dizer aos nossos pais que não tem trato. Terão que entender.

- É sobre isso que nós vamos conversar.

E sem me dar tempo de dizer nada, me puxou casa afora. Chegamos ao jardim de margaridas que minha mãe plantou na época do meu nascimento, as florzinhas espalhadas em pequenos canteiros doces e simplórios, me senti estranhamente em paz guiada pela mão daquele individuo.

Sentamos num banco de madeira que ficava no meio do jardim. Pela primeira vez desde que saímos de casa (n/a: se é que se pode chamar de 'casa' uma mansão de 36 quartos...) olhei dentro dos olhos de Darien.

- Não seria proveitoso, para mim e para você, Serena, batermos pé firme agora.

- Por quê?

- Vamos pensar juntos. Deixe-me adivinhar: você trabalha?

- Não. Ainda estou no 2 ano da faculdade de Economia.

- Pois bem, eu estou no 3 ano de Direito Administrativo e trabalho como consultor da empresa do meu pai.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já senti o drama.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio pensando. De repente, aconteceu o que eu menos esperava. Ele me beijou.

Um beijo forte, parecia que ele estava com muita sede e eu era o pote de água, a princípio tentei resistir, mas o beijo foi ficando mais suave, mais carinhoso, tanto que fui me deixando levar e confesso que cedi por alguns segundos. Então, caí na real e me livrei dos braços dele, em seguida, apliquei um sonoro tapa na face do dito-cujo.

- Tá pensando que eu sou o quê?

- Você comprovou por si mesma que nós temos certa química. Vai me dizer que por um momento não se derreteu em meus braços? Pense. Quem sabe pode dar certo.

- Nunca vai dar certo. Por que eu tenho namorado e por acaso amo ele.

E pela segunda vez no dia,esqueci a educação e deixei Darien sozinho no a última frase que proferi,após aquele beijo já não tinha mais tanta certeza assim.

* * *

Já fazia umas duas horas do acontecimento do jardim. Os Chiba haviam ido embora e eu havia ligado para Kazhuki a fim de expor o ocorrido, que ameaçava o nosso relacionamento.

Estava me arrumando, pois tínhamos combinado de sair e discutir o assunto mais á vontade. Meus pais não se opuseram a minha saída, visto que não mencionei Kazhuki, acharam que eu deveria ficar mais calma e me distrair, daí, pensaria melhor.

Vesti uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa preta básica. Fui ao armário para sapatos e escolhi uma sandália rasteira marrom, passei um lápis de olho básico e um batom cor - de -boca. Desembaracei e prendi os cabelos, que caiam como uma cascata loira nas costas, em rabo de cavalo.

Peguei a chave do meu Ecosport vermelho e dirigi até o Ranza´s.

Um restaurante de comida italiana muito conhecido na cidade. Depois de estacionar meu carro, entrei no local extremamente luxuoso, paredes trançadas de fibra dourada com luminárias de cor amarela, mesas em formato de tronco de árvore cortado, assentos de mogno branco, réplicas de quadros de artistas famosos como Monet e Da Vinci. Enfim, o lugar era refinado, como Kazhuki gostava, já que era filho do dono da maior rede de supermercados do país.

Olhei em volta e reconheci o meu namorado. Estava de terno, os cabelos pretos e encaracolados esvoaçando ao vento, os compreensivos olhos verdes me encaravam com felicidade. Ele era realmente muito bonito. Infelizmente Darien Chiba era mais. Não que eu preze beleza acima de tudo. Kazhuki é uma ótima pessoa. Generoso, inteligente, atencioso, etc.

Avancei até a mesa em que ele estava e trocamos um beijo carinhoso, notei, tristemente, que não senti aqueles arrepiozinhos que experimentei com o beijo do sem-noção. Senti raiva de mim mesma, mas tratei de esquecer o assunto ao menos enquanto olhávamos o cardápio.

Pedi Paste com Le Sarde, que é sardinha com bucatini e molho com vinho branco,Kazhuki preferiu Calamari Ripiene al forno ,que são lulas recheadas ao forno com azeite de oliva e miolo de pão ralado.

Assim que o garçom anotou nossos pedidos, ele perguntou:

- O que você queria me dizer que era assim tão importante amor?

Contei tudo o que tinha se passado desde então.

- Acho que já está mais do que na hora de irmos conversar com seus pais seriamente a respeito do nosso namoro.

- Mas o meu pai é muito sério e ele fez um juramento besta aí há uns 20 anos.

(n/a: outra coisa que esqueci de mencionar é que o pai da Sere-chan,o seu Fujitaka ,fez um juramento junto com o amigo sobre os filhos de ambos se casarem,e o pai da Sere ,meio que leva muito a sério as promessas que faz .....captaram o problema?)

Depois de muito dialogarmos e nada resolvermos, chegou a comida. Jantamos em silêncio. De sobremesa decidimos por geléia de uva caseira que é uma delícia. Fomos até a área externa dos restaurantes e trocamos uns beijos na pilastra, os beijos estavam extremamente sem graça. Lembrei do jardim de margaridas, e a contragosto, de Darien...

- Que beijo mais perfeito Serena...

Engoli em seco. Estava pensando no momento do jardim...

Estou em meu quarto todo decorado de lilás, com a cabeça deitada no meu travesseiro que tem a mesma cor, pensando no perigo. Um perigo que se chama Darien Chiba.

_**Bem galera,dependendo de vocês,eu posto mais . Vai ser de acordo com o número de reviews .Beijo de sabor chocolate e até o próximo capitulo!Quem decide o quanto vai demorar são vocês...**_


	3. Chapter 3

MEU "MAL" QUERER

_Aninha:Meu docinho de coco...meu mascote....dispensa comentários...._

_Marcinha:Mais uma do clube de apaixonadas por Darien...rsrsrsr...te entendo perfeitamente..._

_Mimi:Valeu demais pelo elogio!_

_Jocelaine:Demorou um pouco,mais está aqui...espero que goste_

_Soffy:Obrigada._

_Sarah:Obrigada por me comparar a uma autora tão sensacional como ela. Tenho 3 autoras favoritas que eu gostaria de recomendar:Ruth Langan,Agatha Christie e finalmente a melhor de todas:Judith McNaught!  
_

Capitulo 2 - A proposta

Quarta – feira.

Já se passaram duas semanas desde o fatídico dia. Por incrível que pareça, não tive noticias de Darien. Estou meio melancólica e desanimada, sem entender meio por que. Será que ele desistiu da idéia? E por que será que pensar nisso me deixa estranhamente triste?

Pior ainda, acabei de acordar e a primeira coisa em que penso é no idiota. Levanto da cama, ponho minhas pantufas de borboleta e um short azul e blusa da mesma cor. Escovo os cabelos e resolvo deixá-los soltos. Abro a porta do meu quarto e dou de cara com o meu gato Mimoso, que começa a ronronar pedindo carinho. Carrego o bichano no colo e desço até a sala de café. Encontro Papai e mamãe no meio da refeição.

- Bom dia Sere-chan, diz mamãe.

- Bom dia filhota - completa papai.

-Bom dia gente. -falei, com uma ponta de desconfiança dessa calmaria toda.

Sentei e comecei o meu desjejum, que é só um jeito chique de dizer tomar café. Bolo de cenoura com chocolate, pão de-queijo, biscoito, Nescau e suco de laranja. Embora eu tenha ingerido bem menos da metade do que tinha na mesa, me sentia saciada. Ao perceber o meu estado de calma e saciedade, os meus queridos pais resolveram soltar a bomba:

- Hoje vamos visitar nossos novos vizinhos do lado querida. -disse dona Hiroe, minha mãe.

-E quem são esses vizinhos? – agora já não era uma ponta de desconfiança, era o novelo inteiro!

- Os Chiba. -papai falou, observando minha reação.

Tentei manter toda a calma possível.

- Mas com tantas mansões disponíveis, em tantos bairros diferentes em Tókio, não é engraçado que os Chiba venham morar justo aqui no bairro de Shybuia? – dei um risinho sarcástico.

Meus pais pareceram respirar aliviados. O que eles acharam?Que eu ia enfiar queijo cheddar no nariz e gritar que nem uma louca que eles estavam conspirando contra mim?

Bem talvez eu me sentisse tentada a fazer isso. Entretanto ainda quero manter nem que seja a mínima imagem de sanidade, e enfiando queijo no nariz e gritando definitivamente não seria uma boa maneira.

Além do mais, eu estava nervosa demais ante a possibilidade de rever Darien, a cena do beijo não parava de martelar em minha mente. O imbecil havia conseguido se gravar de alguma forma em minha mente. Mesmo nos dias corridos em que quase não conseguia parar para respirar, em algum momento lembrava o jardim das margaridas.

Terminei o café da manhã apressada. E antes de sair do recinto falei:

- Infelizmente não poderei fazer essa amigável visita .Marquei de ir ao salão com a Mina.

E já ia saindo, quando ouvi a voz do meu pai num tom nada brando:

- Pois desmarque.

- Não posso. O senhor sabe a fila que se enfrenta para conseguir um lugar neste salão. E eu agendei uma sessão completa, cabelo, maquiagem, manicure e pedicure, o pacote todo.

- Serena, não tente me enganar. Não entendo de nada dessas coisas de mulher, mas não sou tão imbecil para não saber perfeitamente que NENHUM salão de beleza te deixaria numa fila depois de ver seu sobrenome.

Isso era verdade, além da Mina estar viajando com a galera do clube de skate e só ia voltar daqui a uns cinco dias.

- Não quero ir. Sei muito bem que vocês querem me juntar com aquele filho deles. Como é mesmo o nome?

Sabia muito bem que era Darien, mas precisava disfarçar. Afinal eu não podia pendurar um letreiro: Acho que estou me apaixonando pelo cara que eu odeio!

- Darien. –sibilou mamãe.

Ela ficou irritada. Funcionou. Yes.

- E por que eu deveria ir com vocês?

- Pelo fato de termos te dado educação e termos garantido a sua presença aos nossos anfitriões.

Respirei resignada. Parece que eu teria que encarar aqueles olhos azuis de novo. E não tremer, e principalmente não lembrar o beijo. É incrível como um simples beijo desse homem que eu conheci há menos de um mês, ficou mais na minha memória do que um dos beijos do meu namorado.

Tenho raiva. Dele, de mim mesma. Ah, sei lá. Saí da sala de café e andei até o corredor. Vendo que ninguém mais me observava, disparei a correr até a biblioteca. Lá chegando, procurei feito uma louca o livro: Cem maneiras de se manter calma. A mamãe comprou ano passado, nunca pensei que fosse precisar disso. É a vida,no desespero,tudo serve.

Estou no meu quarto, olho no espelho. Um vestido verde musgo um pouco acima do joelho, os cabelos soltos, um salto razoável. Havia me esforçado para não parecer que tinha me esmerado muito, nem tampouco dar a impressão de desleixada.

TOC, TOC

- Serena!Está na hora!

- Tô indo mãe!

É agora. Ufa!Respira fundo e lembra o que o livro diz sobre essas situações. Primeiro, pense positivo. Não vai acontecer nada que me deixe em maus lençóis. Segundo, saia da casca. Abro a porta do quarto, atravesso o corredor e desço as escadarias. Papai e mamãe me esperam dentro do carro, uma Mercedes Benz muito bonita. (n/a: Você deve estar pensando, para que eles precisam de carro se a casa dos Chiba é do lado?Bem ,a mansão deles tem 25 metros quadrados de largura.)

Terceiro, não pensar no problema durante o trajeto. Coloquei o meu IPOD no ouvido e passei todo o caminho concentrada na música da Rihanna. Todas as não-românticas. Em dado momento, olhei pela as janelas do carro e avistei uma mansão tão linda como a minha. Bege e de uns quatro andares de uns 15 m cada. Deduzi que era a casa dos Chiba.O chofer abriu a porta do carro,enfrente a situação com coragem e sem medo das conseqüências.

É. Aí vou eu.

O mordomo da casa nos atendeu. Papai nos fez anunciar e então entramos. A decoração era moderna, uma mistura de futurismo com classicismo. De muito bom gosto. A sala de estar, era da cor do meu vestido e movéis pretos e amarelos. Olhei para um dos sofás e nele reconheci o senhor Chiba e uma senhora de cabelos curtos e pretos, que deveria ser a Senhora Chiba.

Os cumprimentos ocorreram e descobri que o nome da mãe do Darien era Emília e era italiana. E por falar nele, não apareceu até agora. Vai ver não está. Tomara. (n/a: A quem você está querendo enganar Serena?)

- Boa-noite. -disse a voz profunda que eu reconheceria até debaixo de água.

Estava mais lindo do que nunca. Usava um terno que lhe caia MUITO bem. Eu fizera o máximo para não demonstrar que passei horas na frente do espelho. Ele fez exatamente o contrário. Então sem esperar, ele me puxou do sofá.

- Posso pedir permissão para roubar sua convidada pai?

-Não se faça de rogado.

Eu olhava de um lado para outro sem entender nada. Darien continuou me puxando. Vários corredores depois, fomos parar numa espécie de jardim de inverno. Outro jardim. Mau sinal.

-Preciso falar com você.

Se for para me roubar um beijo de novo, eu dispenso.

- Você sabe que correspondeu.

Fiquei sem graça.

- Quero fazer uma proposta. Da qual acho que você vai gostar.

-Que proposta?

- Seja minha noiva.

-Você disse que eu ia gostar do que você ia dizer. Odiei o que me disse. Tenho o Kazhuki. Lembra?

-Ah, é?

Abraçou-me e começou com os lábios a traçar uma linha de fogo no meu pescoço. Nunca senti tantos arrepios na minha vida. Pra falar a verdade, Kazhuki NUNCA me arrepiou. Do mesmo jeito repentino com que começou, parou.

-Tenho que me impor limites.

Respirou fundo, parecendo realmente estar controlando alguma coisa.

- Duvido que ele te deixe desse jeito.

Eu ainda procurava ar depois daquela experiência.

-Escute, quero que seja minha noiva, mas apenas de faz-de-conta. Nós dois queremos acalmá-los não é?Fingimos estar juntos por um tempo e depois nos separamos. Será por etapas, primeiro fingimos que nos apaixonamos,depois namoramos,ficamos um pouco juntos e depois nos soltamos.

Fiquei em silêncio.

-Responde.

-Aceito.

Alguns segundos depois, me dei conta de que o jogo em que estava entrando era muito arriscado.

_Quero agradecer novamente pelas reviews carinhosas e fazer um pedido:divulguem a minha história para as pessoas que vocês conhecem !_

_Guarde um lugar no meu coraçãozinho apertando o botão verdinho...please...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Vocês me deixaram tão feliz que não tenho palavras para expressar...Aqui vai meu humilde agradecimento...

Soffy:Leitora fiel hein?Obrigada de coração.

Nandinha82:Que bom,vou melhoras as coisas ainda mais...

Jocelaine:E vou me esforçar para traze-lo rápido...

Aninha:Criatura onde você estava?Passei na sua caSa mulher...Vou te dar um cascudo meu mascotinho...

Joycechiba:Eu sei disso,mas é que gosto de variar um pouco e não fazer tudo tão igual a história...além disso eu amo bolo de cenoura com chocolate...

AMO TODAS VOCÊS!

MEU "MAL" QUERER

Capitulo 3 – A inauguração

Olhei-me pela centésima vez no espelho e pela milésima vez repeti que eu não estava nada mal. Meu vestido de veludo preto desenhava minhas curvas e eu estava completamente consciente de que seria alvo de algumas boas olhadas, que, invariavelmente fazem bem para o ego.

A maquiagem escura e pesada e com tom levemente sexy, havia sido feita milimetricamente, atenta aos mínimos detalhes. Havia ficado exatamente igual a da revista. Você deve estar se perguntando, por que diabos eu não fui num prático salão de beleza?Por que eu não estou a fim de pegar uma fila e ouvir som de fofoca e secador a tarde inteira.

20 horas e 40. Falta pouco. Serena Tsukino, você está de dar inveja. Pensei em Darien, queria que ele me visse agora. Ia dobrar a língua sobre não querer se casar comigo. Não que eu me importe com isso é claro. Como Mina sempre chega antes da hora marcada, é melhor eu já ir esperá-la por falar em atraso, que milagre eu não me atrasei.

Dito e feito. Nem 5 minutos depois, Mina, Lita e Rei apareceram na limusine. Todas gritando:

-ALÔ SERE-CHAN!

-Vocês não mudam mesmo...

Entrei na limusine. Olhei para todas as minhas amigas. (n/a: ficha técnica rápida de cada uma das três: Mina-21 anos, cabelos loiros e sempre soltos, olhos castanhos alegres, extrovertida. Rei – 24 anos, alta, cabelo preto longo e olhos castanhos. Lita – 22 anos, mais alta ainda, ama um rabo - de-cavalo, olhos verdes como algas. Todas magrinhas e esguias, sem serem secas.)

- Olá meninas, eu já estava com saudade. E as novas?

- Estou noiva, disse Rei-mostrando o grande rubi na mão direita. – Minoru pediu a minha mão faz uns quatro dias. E, eu sei que não precisa nem dizer, mas é claro que vocês são as madrinhas.

Eu, Mina e Lita soltamos gritinhos de alegria. Passamos o percurso quase todo falando das flores, salgados, doces e arranjos, vestidos, para o casamento de Rei. Depois fomos falando do vestido uma da outra, Mina usava um vestido azul retinho de barra assimétrica, Rei um vermelho que ia até o chão, e Lita vestia um tomara - que –caia de cor alaranjado. Bonitas em seus próprios estilos.

Elas falaram bastante do meu vestido, do quanto era chique e moderno, e de como assentava bem em mim. Quando pusemos o pé na loja, senti os olhares se lançarem sobre nós e em seguida terminarem. Mas algo me dizia que ainda havia alguém me observando. Escanchei a sala inteira e vi. Darien Chiba passando os olhos descaradamente sobre mim.

Não demorou muito e ele veio para perto . Estávamos, eu e as minhas amigas perto da mesa de salgados. Ele veio com toda a naturalidade do mundo e diz:

-Como vai meu doce?

Só faltei cavar um buraco e por a cabeça. Fui ao ouvido dele e cochichei:

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sou sobrinho dos donos.

-Primo de Mina?

Nem precisou responder:

-Darien!Que bom que você veio!

Olhou-nos:

-Não sabia que já se conheciam.

- É que Serena não quer me dar uma chance.

Ainda bem que não tinha contado as minhas amigas que eu e Kazhuki voltamos. A coisa teria ficado preta.

- Dá uma chance pra ele – Lita disse.

-É. – Rei fez coro.

Fingi ficar pensativa.

-É, pode ser. Tem sua chance, Sr. Darien Chiba.

- Então vamos lá.

E como sempre saiu me puxando. Fomos parar atrás do armário da exposição. Olhou-me profundamente, sua vista ficou extremamente turva.

- Sabia que tem horas que me dá vontade de jogar esse nosso trato pro alto e te arrastar pra o cartório? – disse, a milímetros de minha boca.

- Darien-falei em tom de repreensão.

-Esse seu vestido tá me deixando louco... E loucos não se responsabilizam por seus atos.

Tomou meus lábios de um jeito que senti como se ele estivesse desesperado,explorava minha boca de todas as formas possíveis, seu abraço era tão forte que eu senti que não conseguiria me libertar deles, e sendo franca, eu nem queria.

Enquanto ele me beijava eu sentia uma sensação diferente, uma estranha corrente de fogo percorrendo a minha pele, um desejo por mais, mais, mais alguma coisa. Eu só não sabia o quê. Estava em tanto descontrole, que correspondia suas carícias com igual ou maior ardor. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu vestido apertando,apertando,parecendo desorientadas de desejo. Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali.

Só paramos quando ouvimos alguém passar e disse:

-Vai a um lugar mais privativo, isso é um local público!

Senti minhas bochechas corarem. Não sei até onde eu o deixaria ir se estivéssemos sozinhos... Sei que isso não é certo, mas infelizmente é o que eu sinto. Nunca ninguém havia me deixado assim, sem controle das minhas ações. Interrompi o beijo:

-Pare. É melhor pra nós.

Saímos de trás do armário. Só percebi depois que ficamos circulando pela festa, que estamos com as mãos dadas. Levemente, tentei me livrar das mãos dele. Arrepiei-me quando ouvi sua voz em meu pescoço:

- Nem tente. Estamos em público, lembra?

- Você quebrou o trato primeiro. –sussurrei de volta.

-E você ficou tão maluca quanto eu. Admita.

-Convencido. -Murmurei, realmente com raiva.

Ficamos no meio de um grupo da alta-sociedade, por algum tempo. Ele, cercado por mulheres, que lhe davam toda a atenção. De vez em quando, ele levantava seus olhos para mim. E eu corava feito uma idiota. Que raiva de mim!Então, em busca de esconder a minha frustração, fui ao banheiro.

Retoquei o batom. Tive a impressão de ver a maçaneta da porta do banheiro se mexer. Não. Só impressão. Principiei a retocar o blush e a porta se abriu. Dei um grito de susto. Era Kazhuki. Não imaginava MESMO que ele podia estar na festa.

- Tá fazendo o quê aqui?

- Nada, -ele parecia irritado -Só queria saber por que a MINHA namorada foi vista de mãos dadas com o sobrinho dos donos da festa.

Respirei aliviada. Ele não tinha visto os amassos atrás do armário. Apesar de não sentir mais a mesma coisa meu coração apertou ao ver o desespero e o ciúme de Kazhuki. Respirei MUITO FUNDO, e resignada disse:

-Precisamos conversar.

Kazhuki demorou um pouco para entender e aceitar minha situação. E principalmente, o ciúme em relação à Darien, que eu garanti que não tinha motivo para haver. Mentira, eu sei, mas o que eu podia dizer?Darien me deixa maluca toda vez que me toca?Que há uns 15 minutos eu estava me agarrando com ele atrás do armário da exposição de jóias irlandesas?

Senti-me muito mal em enganar Kazhuki, mas era estritamente necessário. Depois de um século eu acho, consegui convencê-lo a cooperar com o trato e suas condições. Num gesto possessivo, que eu nunca vi antes ele enlaçou minha cintura e disse:

- Esse Chiba que nem tente tirar vantagem de você.Você é minha só.

E me beijou ternamente, gostei daquele beijo. Entretanto não senti nada do que eu sentia com o maldito Chiba. Fico pensando se quando ele nasceu não foi banhado em alucinógenos. Aqueles olhos são hipnotizantes. Como brilhantes. Então, me toquei que se me vissem com Kazhuki, ia por todo o plano meu e de Darien, a perder.

-Amor, se continuarmos aqui vão pegar a gente.

-Tem razão. Thau então.

Beijou-me pela última vez como se fossemos demorar muito para fazer isso de novo. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Alguns minutos depois que ele saiu, saí também. Procurei Darien com os olhos. Ele estava no mesmo lugar de antes. Quando é que aquelas garotas iam desgrudar dele?Não que eu esteja com ciúme, é claro, só que deve ser muito chato ter uma multidão sempre te rodeando. Maldita boca a minha. Em pouco tempo me vi na mesma situação do dito-cujo. Cercada de homens.

A toda hora um deles vinha com um doce, um copo de alguma coisa, cheios de segundas, terceiras, quartas e até quintas intenções se duvidar. Uma coisa tenho que admitir. Não é tão ruim assim ser o centro das atenções. Começo a entender Darien.

- E a minha empresa está com as terceiras ações, mais bem cotadas do mercado-dizia-me pela décima vez Lan, um jovem inglês que estava há algum tempo no Japão.

- Adoro sorvete de baunilha-falava outro que eu nem sei o diacho do nome.

- Com licença caros amigos, temo lhes roubar a dama. -Eu, que até então tinha os olhos baixos, envergonhada com tanta atenção, levantei-os.

- Hum?

-Vamos, meu amor. -Ele disse-me.

-Vamos. -Virei para os outros, desculpem-me.

Vi as cinco ou seis caras desanimadas.

-Até que enfim arranjou tempo para me dar atenção. -fingi estar irritada.

- Deixe de ciúme besta. Sou todo seu e você sabe disso.

Abaixei o tom de voz:

-Não acha que está levando seu papel muito a sério?

Ele me deu uma piscadela marota em resposta. Apontou uma das mesas:

- Já te ocorreu que eu posso não estar brincando?

-Não.

Dediquei-me a observar a mesa, era azul, com motivos perolados. E um ramo de rosas brancas no centro. De repente, senti algo no meio das minhas pernas, em minhas coxas. Fiquei sobressaltada era um rato?Fitei Darien, ele sorria estranho... Fiquei atenta a sua posição e percebi que... ERAM OS PÉS DO DESGRAÇADO!

- Tire seus pés daí!

-E se eu não quiser?

-Tire... -rosnei ameaçadora.

Ele acabou por me obedecer. Mas ainda provocou:

- Sua pele é tão macia... Qual é o seu hidratante?

-Canalha Safado!

-Não conheço essa marca.

_Imaginação_

_Derrubo a mesa e enfio um punhal no coração do hentai!_

_Sorrio triunfantemente._

_Fim da imaginação_

-Grrrr...

-Sabia que você fica linda irritada?

-E você mais bonito ainda de boca fechada?

-Tá bom, não tá mais aqui quem falou.

Começou a tocar uma música da Gwen Stefani. Wind it Up.

_High on the hills with the lonely __goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-lay-he-hoo_

_Yodell back with the girl the goatherd lay –od-lay-od-low_

Comecei a dançar sentada. Darien me fitou.

_Wind up_

_Wind up, uh, uh, uh_

_, yodel-low_

-Serena?

_(Yeah)_

_This is the key that makes wind up_

_When the beats comes on, the girls all line up_

_And the boys all look, but not, they can´t touch_

_But the girls want you know why the boys like us so much_

-O que foi?

-Quer dançar?

-Pode ser.

_They like the way__ we dance, they like they way we work_

_They like the way the L.A.M.B, is going across my shirt_

_They like the way my pants, it complimess my shape_

_(She's crazy, right?)_

Escaniei ao redor. Kazhuki não estava. Lembrei. Ele me disse mesmo que ia sair mais cedo. Ia haver uma reunião de negócios amanhã de manhã. Ele é tão trabalhador...

Começamos a dançar, eu dançava normalmente, mas Darien fazia passos muito sensuais que deixavam toda a população feminina da festa babando e rezando secretamente para que um bom raio do céu caísse bem no meio da minha cabeça.

30 minutos depois...

Eu estava acabada de tanto dançar. Virei para Darien que parecia ter energia de sobra. Larguei-o na pista e fui me sentar. Olhei a mesa do canto, onde estavam uns cinco homens, um deles, um moreno, não parou de me olhar durante todo o tempo em que estive na pista.

Ria, um riso que me parecia malvado, diabólico, e eu não entendia por que,mas estava com uma sensação nada boa.

A festa estava no fim, só havia sobrado eu, Mina, Lita, Rei, Darien, os pais da Mina, que eu parabenizei pela linda loja, e aqueles cinco mal encarados que eu tinha mencionado. Estávamos conversando quando um deles, um loiro, anunciou:

-É um assalto.

Tremi nas bases.

-Agora todo mundo senta no chão bonitinho.

Obedecemos morrendo de medo.

Após estarmos todos devidamente amarrados, um ruivo perguntou:

-Onde está a grande gema?Onde está a esmeralda?-esbravejava.

Esmeralda?Ah... Aquela enorme que estava exposta na mesa do centro.

- Está no cofre. -disse o Sr. Michiki, pai da Mina.

-Venha comigo.

E saiu puxando violentamente o pobrezinho.

O moreno nos olhava, me viu.

-Pequena?Mas que sorte a minha. Vou lucrar e ainda me divertir.

Virou pro ruivo e disse:

-Vou resolver uns assuntos com essa loirinha boa.

-À vontade chefe.

Fiquei petrificada. Aquilo era um pesadelo?Se for eu quero MUITO acordar.

O brutamonte me levantou nos braços parecendo uma mula de carga. Comecei a esmurrá-lo em desespero. Ele disse:

-Arisca... Mas não demora muito que eu vou te deixar mansinha...

Estremeci morta de medo.

Esmurrei ainda mais o desgraçado.

Chegamos ao corredor, ele entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Oh-Oh. Praticamente me tacou no chão. Além de bandido, ainda era mal-educado. Começou a desabotoar a camisa, e a falar comigo:

-Escute garota, se você cooperar não haverá maiores danos. Eu faço o que quero aposto que você vai gostar e ainda não sai machucada e é bom para os dois.

Tirou a calça. Partiu pra mim. Olhou e analisou minhas roupas. Virou-me ao contrário, abriu o eclér e começou a acariciar minha pele. Sentir as mãos daquele homem na minha pele me dava vontade de vomitar.

Cheirava-me. Como se eu fosse um perfume. Eu queria tanto assassinar esse idiota que queria me tornar impura. Meu deus como estou com medo. Encontrou o fecho do sutiã. Gelei novamente. Traçou uma linha com os dedos nas minhas costas. Eu estava tendo calafrios. De medo.

Senti sua língua ir da minha cintura, um pouco a mostra pelo vestido que estava entreaberto por trás, até o meu pescoço.

-Preciso curtir cada momento garota. Não é sempre que uma mulher tão bonita cruza o meu caminho. Espere.

Fiquei estática.

Ele pôs uma tornozeleira no meu pé.

-Pra que isso?-tive forças para perguntar.

-Fetiche.

Por favor deus,faça um milagre.

_Não queiram me matar...Para mais rápido eu continuar basta o botão verdinho apertar..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh nossa!18 reviews!Li todas várias vezes!MUITO,MUITO,MUITO obrigada!Vocês não sabem o que isso significa pra mim!**_

_**Soffy:Nem tanto assim,tem gente que pega mais pesado...**_

_**Nandinha82:Não é uma casa , é uma loja...e você me deixou tão alegre ao favoritar a minha história!Nem sei o que dizer...**_

_**Estrela Lunar:Obrigada por acompanhar a história,eu tenho uma novidade,daqui a alguns capítulos,o circo vai pegar fogo e chegará a uma das parte mais legais da trama...**_

_**Mimi:Ansiosa?Eu tô sonhando?Me belisca!**_

_**Aninha:Meu braço direito!Meu docinho!**_

_**Joyce:Ri muito ao ler sua review!Obrigada!**_

_**Jocelaine:Você está certissíma e eu adoro cenas fofas!**_

_**Xaw:Você de novo marcando presença,também te amo amiga!**_

_**Ogura-san(Paulinha):Tendo em vista o seu desespero e ao numero de reviews enviadas percebi que você ama a história de verdade e resolveu me ameaçar pessoalmente e até na net!Você é doida!Mas é por isso que eu gosto de você! **_

_**Marcinha:O homem é demais para os nossos miocárdios... e vai ficar ainda melhor...  
**_

_**Camila:Você foi direto ao ponto!**_

_**Sailor eternal:Você foi direto ao ponto !(2)  
**_

MEU "MAL" QUERER

Capitulo 4 – Salvando a pátria nos 45 minutos do 2 tempo

E foi aí que o milagre esperado aconteceu. Ouvimos batidas na porta. Ele vestiu a calça. Saiu. Oh Deus, faça com que ele não volte. Por que se ele voltar... Não quero nem pensar. E deus teve piedade. Logo depois a porta se abriu, e eu vi não o brutamonte e sim, Darien Chiba. Que correu pra mim com um rosto de desespero, quando chegou mais perto eu vi lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Você está bem?

- Estou?

- O desgraçado chegou a. a. a...

-Fique tranqüilo você chegou bem na hora e evitou o desastre. Nem chegou a abrir o meu vestido direito, ficou colocando uma tornozeleira aí.

-Meu Deus eu tive tanto medo dele ter te feito mal.

Abraçou-me forte demais.

- Meu anjinho... -ele repetia sem parar. -Meu lindo anjinho louro...

Deixei as lágrimas saltarem dos olhos. Chorei de emoção por ele estar demonstrando tanta solidariedade e preocupação comigo. (n/a: não tá vendo que ele é louco por você?) Meu protetor, meu amor... Nem sei por que estou pensando essas bobagens, mas ele parece realmente gostar de mim às vezes. Olhei-o, estava tirando a tornozeleira, adereço que nunca mais quero ver em minha vida. Só aí me lembrei de perguntar:

- Como você conseguiu se soltar?

- Venha e veja por si mesma.

Saímos do banheiro e chegamos à sala principal da loja. Fiquei surpresa com o que vi. Lita, Mina e Rei estavam em pé, com armas em punho. E o Sr. Michiki e a Senhora Nanem estavam junto ao telefone ligando para a policia. Todos me olharam com caras desoladas:

-Esse maldito não conseguiu fazer nada não. Darien chegou bem na hora. Ouvi um suspiro geral de alívio.

Avancei até a cadeira do moreno que tentara me fazer mal. E comecei a dar tapas vigorosas e fortes no seu rosto. Quando terminei disse;

-Isso é pra você nunca mais tentar fazer isso. Comigo e com moça nenhuma.

Senti-me vingada.

Minutos depois minha prima disse que finalmente aquele curso de defesa pessoal serviu para alguma coisa.

A policia já havia chegado. Só assim fiquei sabendo seus nomes depois de os tiras consultarem a ficha criminal. O ruivo era escocês e seu nome era Clive. O loiro atendia por Jack. Um deles, com pinta de espanhol, chamava-se Molina. Ferdinand era o nome do outro ruivo. Por último, o desgraçado do moreno, seu nome é Michael.

Eram uma quadrilha procurada pela policia. Enquanto eles eram postos no camburão, Michael lambeu os lábios e piscou para mim de uma maneira odiosa. Senti de novo ânsia de vômito.

Eu estava no carro com Darien, ele prometeu que ia me ajudar quanto a meus pais. Os Srs. Michiki pediram sigilo a policia. Não seria nada bom para os negócios, sabe como é.E eu, não queria que meus pais soubessem nem em sonho. Odiaria ter que sair raras vezes e acompanhada por uma dúzia de guarda-costas. Não era o meu estilo. Definitivamente não.

Darien às vezes desviava os olhos do volante e me olhava de um jeito estranho. Um misto de ternura com alguma outra coisa que eu não conseguia definir bem. Chegamos a minha casa e ele desceu do carro para abrir a porta para mim. Pegou-me pela mão e disse:

- Meu anjinho, se importa de eu levá-la até a porta de casa?

Como estava muito fragilizada, respondi que sim com um débil aceno. No meio do caminho, ele parecia tenso, me parou. Minha respiração começou a falhar. Darien falou, solenemente;

-Ninguém, está me ouvindo, enquanto eu viver vai tentar te fazer mal de novo. Ouviu?Ninguém!

Fui envolvida por um redemoinho de beijos sufocantes, desesperados, que pareciam conter uma certeza imperturbável. Reconfortei-me. E inconscientemente retribuí seus beijos, estava me sentindo tão bem, tão segura nos braços dele...

Quando terminamos, ele sorriu ao me olhar. Sorri de volta. Estávamos indo muito além dos limites do trato e eu não sabia mais onde aquilo ia parar. E no momento nem ligava para o destino e o depois. Caminhei lentamente até a porta de casa, virei-me e ele ainda estava ali. Na certa esperando me ver entrar, para ter certeza que eu chegara bem.

Adentrei o recinto da sala de estar. Estava escuro, pelo horário. Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, lá chegando caí no sono .

* * *

O dia estava fresco e brilhante, perfeito para aproveitar. Tomei banho e me troquei, indo cantarolar na cozinha. Depois de encher a minha pança, me senti bem disposta e convidei Lita para ir à praia e relaxarmos dos acontecimentos de ontem. Ela concordou.

Escolhi um biquíni amarelo, nem muito pequeno e nem no estilo vovozinha.

Arrumei a bolsa com meus acessórios básicos, sabe como é. Óculos escuros, bronzeador e protetor solar, canga, carteira (claro), meu celular, meu mp7, só pra descontrair e outros cacarecozinhos sem tanta importância. Minhas sandálias eram pretas e confortáveis. São havaianas, uma marca de chinelos brasileira bem confortável e super bem vendida aqui no Japão.

Comuniquei minha saída à mamãe. Pé na tábua. A praia não ficava muito longe da minha casa, que era perto de tudo. Fui até a barraca em que havíamos combinado de nos encontrar, eu só estava 15 minutos atrasada. Olhei um pouco e facilmente reconheci a cabeça alta de rabo de cavalo de Lita.

-Desculpe o atraso.

- Imagina, já estou mais do que acostumada.

Rimos.

Sentamos numa mesinha e tiramos as roupas, já que estávamos de biquíni por baixo. O de Lita era vermelho .Providenciamos duas cadeiras e fomos tomar sol, conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, caras, maquiagem, política, o jornal das oito e até que pegamos no sono. Ouvi uma voz profunda e familiar:

-Que linda sereia...

* * *

_**E aí?Mereço reviews?Quanto mais reviews,mais rápido eu vou postar!Um beijo sabor leite condensado!Até o próximo chappie!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Menos reviews desta vez...(carinha de choro...)desmotivação...vocês poderiam apertar o botão verdinho?É TÃO IMPORTANTE PRA MIM...(Cara de mocinha do titanic vendo o Léo DiCaprio virar picolé...desperdicio...)**_

_**Aninha:AMO VOCÊ AMIGA,tô doente de saudade ...**_

_**Mimi:Obrigada.**_

_**Mila:Leitora nova ? Que bom!**_

_**Nandinha82:Não se desculpe,confusões acontecem...rsrsrsrsr...a história está caminhando lentamente para uma parte interessante.**_

_**Marcinha:Valeu!**_

_**Xaw:Uou,você é psicopata?kkkkkkkkkkkk...Ana já fez o teste do maníaco com você?**_

_**Jocelaine:O trato vai dar em muitas coisas boas pode acreditar...**_

_**Joyce:Errou a próxima fala!Mas garanto que vai gostar do capitulo  
**_

MEU "MAL" QUERER

Capitulo 5– A casa de praia

Eu mal podia acreditar na imagem que se punha a minha frente. Não parecia um humano, tamanha a beleza. Os músculos perfeitamente definidos, sem ser exageradamente musculoso, a pele morena de bronzeado, senti que se estivesse em pé, iria desfalecer.

Ele me olhava com avidez e eu fiquei muito sem graça. De repente percebi que ele não estava sozinho. Tinha uns três caras perto dele. O primeiro tinha os cabelos loiros como trigo antes da colheita, olhos que mais pareciam um pote de melado, tinha um belo sorriso, o segundo era moreno com os olhos tão escuros como uma noite sem lua, o ultimo era dono de cabelos cor-de-chocolate que lembravam castanhas assando ao forno.

-Desculpe a falta de educação Serena, esses são os meus amigos.

Apontou o loiro.

-Hideaki.

Mirou o moreno.

-Kioshi.

E o terceiro.

-Akio.

Todos os três amigos dele pareciam bastante simpáticos. Mas disse a mim mesma que não ia exagerar na confiança. Eu e Lita levantamos das cadeiras de praia e Darien nos convidou para ir até a casa de praia dele. Como estava acompanhada, não tive medo. Afinal o que é que podia me acontecer?(n/a: muitas e muitas coisas... haha... amo risadinhas maquiavélicas...)

Durante o caminho, Hideaki e Lita travavam interessantes dialogo, Kioshi e Akio falavam sobre o campeonato. Sobrava eu e Darien. Parecia até combinado. Ele pegou minha mão. Senti de novo aquele arrepio que a essa altura era familiar. Analisei seus lindos olhos azul-oceano. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu rosto.

-Você fica linda em tudo que veste. Se eu visse esse corpo numa foto ou revista acreditaria ser obra milagrosa de um programa de computador.

Corei.

-Sabia que você fica uma gracinha quando cora?

Fiquei ainda mais vermelha.

Passamos o resto do caminho em silêncio, por que eu estava muito envergonhada para articular palavra. Um tempo depois chegamos até a casa (ou será mansão?) de praia de Darien Chiba. Esta se erguia imponente pelas belas dunas da praia, azul, com grandes janelões que davam um falso ar de simplicidade àquele casarão. Contemplei a casa com indisfarçada admiração.

-É linda mesmo não é? –disse Darien.

-Realmente muito bonita - respondo, sem graça por ele ter percebido meu fascínio.

Meu pai realmente tem muitas casas de praia pelo mundo, e com certezas muito belas, Caribe, Bahamas, Brasil, Itália, Havaí e muito mais. Só que aquela casa tinha algo de aconchegante que eu nunca senti nas casas da minha família. Darien abre a porta e fico ainda mais encantada, a sala de estar tinha um visual bem retrô-moderno, com cadeiras de trançado e cortinas rústicas que realçavam com a TV de plasma, o DVD, o aparelho de som enorme de ultima geração, etc.

Lita e Hideaki pareciam estar numa conversa sem fim, até que Hideaki pediu licença e ele e a minha amiga foram jogar xadrez. Kioshi e Akio sentaram-se nas cadeiras da sala e ligaram a televisão para assistir a um jogo de futebol.

Já com cara de tédio virei para Chiba:

-O que vamos fazer agora?

-Venha, eu tenho uma idéia.

E saiu me arrastando casa adentro. (n/a: já está virando costume, né?). Entramos num cômodo amplo e espaçoso. A cozinha era super bem aparelhada. Fogão, bancada, freezer, geladeira, microondas, armários, tudo preto. Por combinação.

- Vamos fazer um lanche. -ele anunciou.

Lanche?Ele disse lanche, a palavra mágica?Começou a falar no meu idioma. Percebi que Darien estava retirando vários pacotes do armário. Leite condensado, creme de leite, chocolate em pó, açúcar, manteiga, ovos e granulado de chocolate.

-Pra que isso?-indaguei.

-Nós vamos fazer o nosso lanche.

-Como assim nós?

-Por que eu vou te ensinar a fazer a mais gostosa torta de chocolate do mundo. Receita de minha mãe.

- Você sabe cozinhar?-perguntei perplexa.

-Claro!Não me ouviu falar?Agora vem aqui.

Indicou-me a parte do balcão ao lado dele.

-Pegue o leite condensado e o creme de leite e destampe-os. Aqui está o abridor de latas.

Fiz o que ele mandou. Darien pôs o liquidificador na mesa.

-Despeje aqui dentro, os dois.

Raspei as duas latas.

-Não desperdiça, hein?-ele riu.

-Só isso e bate?-perguntei.

-Não. Agora o chocolate em pó, manteiga e três ovos.

Virei-me bem com o chocolate e a manteiga. Quanto aos ovos... Não consegui quebra-los como deveria. Até que ele perdeu a paciência.

-É assim que se parte um ovo - disse passando as mãos por entre a minha cintura e posicionando meus dedos.

Senti-me como o microondas, bastante quente por dentro. Apesar disso consegui quebrar os ovos como ele mandara.

-Isso. -Darien falou, enquanto ligava o liquidificador, depois eu bati a mistura. Logo depois, ele apontou uma forma de bolo. Pus a mistura lá. Darien colocou no forno.

Abaixei as mãos e elas roçaram na minha canga. Vi que ela estava mais suja com os ovos que eu desastradamente tentei quebrar. Como se adivinhasse, ele sugeriu:

-Quer ir até lá em cima?Há varias cangas da minha mãe e vamos achar uma que te sirva.

Concordei, pois não tinha outra escolha. Subimos as escadarias e chegamos num quarto com uma monstruosamente enorme, cama de casal. Darien começou a vasculhar as gavetas. Então observei melhor o quarto, era alegre, e com motivos estampados na parede, ideal para passar as férias. Segui assim, examinando, quando me sobressaltei:

-Aqui.

Lembrei de Darien e a canga. Virei. Ele ostentava uma amarela, da mesma cor do meu biquíni. Tirei a canga e pedi a outra a ele.

-Eu visto.

Postou-se atrás de mim e principiou a amarrar a canga . Eu fingia estar insensível, mas nenhum dos seus movimentos me passou despercebido. Quando relaxei, senti sua boca em meu pescoço. Os dedos habilmente desamarrando a canga que ele mesmo havia acabado de vestir, me virou de frente para ele, os olhos azuis muito escuros e tensos. Então me beijou.

Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Mantive-me impassível, utilizando de toda a minha força de vontade. Na quinta vez, foi mais forte que eu. Retribuí os seus carinhos na mesma intensidade, aquela mesma sensação de mais, mais, mais. Que eu já havia experimentado antes, agora mais intensa do que nunca. Sem saber como, percebi que estávamos deitados na cama enorme. Estávamos loucos, sem lembrar os riscos, só o desejo e suas pulsações.

Darien começou a desamarrar a parte de cima do biquíni, passando os lábios pela pele exposta. Estava atordoada. Deus, onde está o meu juízo, que eu não consigo recobrar?Meu coração bate forte como um pandeiro que diz: mais, mais, mais.

Vou explodir. Darien se aproxima de um dos laços da parte de baixo. O sinal de alerta está ligado, minha mente quer fazê-lo parar, mas o corpo traiçoeiro não obedece. Sinto um cheiro diferente. Algo queimando e não sou eu. Lembrei.

-A torta Darien!Tá queimando!

-O quê?Que torta?

-A que está no forno!

Ele saiu correndo e eu fui pondo a parte de cima do biquíni bem rápido. Ficou torto, mas fazer o quê. Fui atrás dele. Quando cheguei lá, ele disse:

-Só queimou uma parte fininha no fundo. Não precisa se preocupar com ela. Garanto que está deliciosa. Por falar em coisas deliciosas, nós podemos voltar lá em cima. Você é muito melhor que essa torta.

-Mas de jeito nenhum.

Ele não riu, gargalhou.

-Não tem como mentir dizendo que não gostou.

-Foi um momento de descontrole.

-Será mesmo?-ele retrucou.

Olhamos-nos fixamente. Permanecemos nos encarando por um bom tempo.

-Que cheiro bom é esse? –ouvi a voz de Lita.


	7. Chapter 7

Meu Mal Querer

_**Aninha: Claro que não... Talvez só um pouquinho...**_

_**Jocelaine:Concordo e assino em baixo,as vezes quando escrevo paro para babar...brincadeirinha...**_

_**Mila:Muito obrigada por continuar acompanhando**_

_**Marcinha:Eh neh...Vontade de estrangular a Lita...**_

_**Joycechiba:Não vou estragar a surpresa contando...Só dou uma dica...Apenas uma das afirmativas está correta...**_

_**Paulinha:Agora você está mais normal certo?kkkkkkkkkkkk,te amo amiga!**_

_**Ah,e uma coisa galera,vão no youtube e coloquem o vídeo para escutar enquanto lêem,vai ajudar a entrar no clima do capítulo...**_

Capítulo 6 - A decisão

* * *

Música para o capitulo:

Breathe – Taylor Swift feat Colbie Caillat

* * *

Depois que Lita interrompeu o nosso interlúdio, saímos do transe. Tiramos a torta do forno e a pusemos em pratinhos de louça fina e polidamente branca. A conversa foi agradável e engraçada. Hideaki era um palhaço e animou o papo com suas tiradas sarcásticas, notei o clima entre ele e Lita.

A tarde passou rápido. Darien vez por outra, havia lançado olhares sedutores aos quais ignorei firmemente. Umas duas horas depois eu e a minha amiga fomos embora, não antes dela trocar telefone com Hideaki.

3 dias depois...

O bairro de Itabashi era calmo, ladeado por plantas e belamente ajardinado, ainda que seja um bairro comercial. Entrei em minha livraria predileta e vasculhei as prateleiras, naquele mundo de sonhos. Sentei-me num sofá cor creme e me pus a ler trechos dos livros escolhidos. Não sei quanto tempo passei nesse enlevo...

Quando finalmente me decidi acabei levando o dobro dos três livros que originalmente fora comprar. Os títulos que levei foram:

A princesa celta, de Margo Maguire.

Refém do desejo, de Margo Maguire.

A noiva da torre, de Sharon Schulze.

Sob o encanto do amor, de Ruth Langan.

A noiva prisioneira, de Susan Spencer.

Um texano sedutor, de Carolyn Davidson.

Saí satisfeita da livraria, com meus preciosos livros dentro de um saco amarelo, com o nome da rede de lojas. Era quase uma da tarde e resolvi passar no Ranza´s que ficava ali perto,por que estava com muita fome. Estacionei o carro e avancei observando o ambiente familiar,as mesmas paredes trançadas de fibra dourada,luminárias amarelas,as mesas em formato de tronco de árvore,as cadeiras de mogno branco e as réplicas bem –feitas de quadros era o meu restaurante preferido,desde que Kazhuki me levou para jantar aqui.

Sentei perto de uma planta que aparentemente era um pequeno arbusto .Abri o cardápio que o garçom me ofereceu . Escutei uma voz que não era estranha . Parecia a do senhor Aiko,o advogado do meu namorado . Olhei para a mesa ao lado,e com efeito,era mesmo . Quem o acompanhava era encoberto pelo arbusto . Voltei a examinar o cardápio,até que ouvi a voz inconfundível de Kazhuki:

- Kaori é mesmo uma mercenária,o que ela alegou quanto ao pedido de divórcio?

-Que merece uma melhor compensação já que o senhor a trai abertamente e para quem quiser ver com a filha de um grande industriário da terra. E que precisa de algo que amenize a sua humilhação...

-Ah!E ela acha que 5 milhões de dólares não é suficiente?

(Autora narrando)

A garganta de Serena ficou gelada. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia escutado. Casado?Em nenhum momento ele lhe dissera, por que se tivesse avisado ela nunca teria aceitado a relação enquanto ele fosse comprometido. Depois do choque, veio a raiva.

Ela levantou-se, as faces rubras de indignação e alguns fios de cabelo escapando do coque, o vestido estampado em rosa e branco balançando. Os sons da sapatilha preta ecoando enquanto ela se dirigia até a mesa do namorado.

-Há quanto tempo você me enrola idiota?

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram surpresos.

-Serena, meu amor eu...

-Vou te responder, há exatos seis meses!Você sabe mais do que ninguém que odeio ser enganada!

-Meu amor eu, eu juro que posso explicar...

- Se soubesse que você era casado, jamais teríamos nos envolvido!Pelo menos até você se divorciar!

- Só um minuto para esclarecer...

- Não importa, entendeu!Você me enganou, traiu a sua esposa e desrespeitou a mim e a ela!Quer saber, me esquece!Por que de canalhas como você, eu sinceramente não preciso!

(Serena narrando)

E saí correndo até o meu carro, sem olhar para trás, apesar de ouvir os passos dele me seguindo, também correndo. Esforçei-me para chegar até o meu eco esporte. Fechei a porta com estrondo e Kazhuki começou a bater nos vidros. Pus o pé na tábua .Coloquei um cd com uma seleção de música medieval e relaxei ao som suave e tranquilizador.

Ao chegar as ruas de Shibuya,já havia tomado uma decisão que iria mudar totalmente os rumos da minha vida . Dirigi até a mansão dos Chiba e toquei a campainha.O mordomo sério me atendeu enquanto esperava na moderna sala de estar . Olhava o chão clássico europeu,quando ouvi a voz dele.

Mas não estava preparada para o que vi a seguir. Os cabelos dele estavam molhados, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho . Vestia uma camisa de linho fino branca e uma bermuda tactel da mesma cor.

-A que devo a honra da visita?

Me levantei,e resolvi ser o mais direta possível:

-Quer casar comigo?

_**E aí gente?Quem gostou manda review!Será que mereço uma?Vocês ainda querem que eu continue a história?Por que eu posso parar aqui... Sabe como é... o desânimo...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Como vocês foram boazinhas comigo e deixaram suas maravilhosas reviews,achei que mereciam que eu postasse mais rápido...Lembrem-se sempre,quanto mais reviews,o capitulo vem mais rápido...**_

_**E vocês leitores - fantasmas!Saiam do anonimato e deixem uma autora feliz!E motivada...**_

_**Aninha:Eu sei que você ama caras HOT!E eu também!**_

_**Mimi:Muitas surpresas ainda virão...Fique sintonizada...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs**_

_**Sailor Nemeses:Obrigada mesmo,descobri a sua fic há pouco tempo pelo perfil de uma pessoa e simplesmente AMEI!É uma honra tê-la aqui!Valeu demais!**_

_**Joycechiba:Respondo a sua review no final do capítulo ...**_

_**Mila:Obrigada por continuar acompanhando.**_

_**Jessica:UHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!Leitora nova!Muito bem-vinda!Ah,não posso contar senão perde a graça...**_

_**Jocelaine:Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...Agradeça a Aninha,que me ensinou a ser uma perfeita chantagista com honras e méritos,não é amiga?rsrsrsrsrsr...**_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Outra leitora nova,pode entrar que a casa é sua...Calma,que a Serena não é passiva ...Eu não gosto muito de heroínas que só conseguem sofrer sem tomar nenhuma atitude...**_

_**Paulinha:Por que você sempre consegue me deixar assustada?**_

_**Xaw:Vindo de você que é uma das minhas BFF,o elogio parece suspeito...Mas eu sei o quanto você gosta de minhas histórias!Um abração!**_

_**Boa Leitura!  
**_

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 7- A Surpresa

* * *

Música para o capitulo:

Nada Normal – Victor e Léo

* * *

_**Darien POV**_

O barulho do chuveiro parecia um canto de paz no oásis do pensamento. Eu queria purgar certa loira do meu cérebro, de cada célula do meu corpo, mas parecia impossível. Aquele sábado ia ser um longo dia. Desde que a havia encontrado assustada no corredor da mansão Tsukino soube que estava perdido. Ela parecia tão frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo... Não que eu saiba como isso possa ser possível.

Esfreguei o sabonete de camomila com mais força no tórax. Não podia estar sendo bobo daquele jeito. Entretanto eu sabia que ia fazer de tudo para conquistá-la, por que ela é realmente diferente. Espontânea, doce, determinada, verdadeira. Procurei por todo tipo de informações e todos me deram muito bom relato. Inclusive a minha prima Mina, que se desdobrou em elogios a sua amiga de quase vida inteira.

Realmente fiquei impressionado ao saber que ela tirava tempo para serviço voluntário com os órfãos de um abrigo no centro da cidade, e de como ela mantinha isso em segredo, a ponto de eu ter que contratar um detetive particular para saber o que ela fazia as quintas pela tarde. Às vezes penso por que estou tão curioso a respeito dela. Nunca me aconteceu antes. Mas para tudo nessa vida tem uma primeira vez. Não que eu esteja apaixonado. Não mesmo, a simples idéia é ridícula. A palavra atraído seria mais exata.E adequada.

Quando terminei o banho, procurei por uma roupa fresca por que estava com muito calor. Por fim, escolhi uma bermuda tactel branca e camisa da mesma cor. Já no corredor dos dormitórios encontrei com Samyan, o mordomo tailandês.

-A srta Tsukino o espera na sala de estar, senhor.

Ela.

Meu coração começou a dançar e pular como folião atrás do trio do Chiclete com Banana ou da Ivete. (Eu tinha mesmo amado as férias na Bahia em fevereiro do ano passado.)Andando o mais rápido que pude e sem entender o por quê da visita cheguei ao recinto.

Eu a vi.

Seus cabelos cor de trigo estavam presos num coque simples, com alguns fios da farta cabeleira se soltando graciosamente. O vestido branco e rosa era delicado, de alças finas e tecido leve. Serena olhava para o chão como se a solução da fome no mundo dele dependesse. Ela não fazia idéia de como estava adorável.

Finalmente ela percebeu a minha presença. Só consegui dizer:

- A que devo a honra da visita?

Ao que ela me interrompeu:

- Quer casar comigo?

Respirei fundo e engoli a surpresa, eu precisava pensar rápido. Era a oportunidade perfeita. Que eu definitivamente não iria desperdiçar.

-O que fez você mudar de idéia tão rápido?

-Nada.

-Se você não abrir o jogo não vou poder te ajudar.

-Não, tem que se casar comigo!Por favor!

Tive que me segurar para não enche-la de beijos por que ela parecia tão tentadoramente ...desejável.

Então ela falou.

* * *

**Serena POV**

Despejei tudo que tinha escutado no Ranza´s ,e completei meu plano.

- Mas o casamento seria só de fachada, com a duração de um ano e meio, anulação ou divórcio. Até lá as empresas de nossos pais já terão fechado a fusão. O que você acha?

* * *

**Darien POV**

Sabia que tinha caroço nesse sushi!Já ia dizer que não concordava, mas pensei melhor... Uma vez que estivéssemos casados eu poderia seduzi-la. Algo era certo, não tenho a menor intenção de me separar e deixar meu tesouro escapar.

-Aceito.

Ela sorriu visivelmente aliviada.

- Isso merece uma comemoração !

Levantei e fui em direção a prateleira de bebidas, de madeira envernizada. Abri uma garrafa de champagne Veuve Clicquot. Enchi duas taças de cristal altas do tipo tradicional. Ela lambeu os lábios ao provar a bebida. Não foi deliberado, eu senti. Mas foi sensual.

* * *

**Serena POV**

Ele lançou aquele olhar. Sexy. Predador. Irresistível. Eu começava a achar perigosa a idéia do casamento.

- Que tal selar o trato com um beijo?

-Não podemos. -eu retruquei nervosa.

- Serena, vamos ter que fingir ser um casal perfeito. E você acha que vão acreditar se você simplesmente morre de medo de me dar um simples beijo?

- Bem, eu...

Interrompeu-me com a pressão de seus lábios fortes, adentrando minha boca sem qualquer resistência. Puxando carinhosamente a minha língua como um doce e enviando milhões de choques elétricos e eu tinha certeza de que poderia fornecer energia a um edifício empresarial sem nenhum esforço.

Mas que droga de hormônios.

* * *

**Joycechiba:Você toma curso de adivinhação?Ou tem superpoderes e vira uma mosquinha para ver o que eu escrevo?Ou...já sei!Grampeou o meu telefone e escuta as conversas que tenho com as minhas amigas que são o meu "controle de qualidade" e aprovam ou não os capitulos depois de lê-los?**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...**

**Bom galera,viram que eu postei mais rápido?Então me façam felizes e apertem o botão bonitinho da cor verde que se encontra aí embaixo?**

**Ah,e Nandinha82?Cadê você?Deve estar curtindo o feriado...Um abraço!**

**Como diz minha amiga Xaw,eu vou quebrar o beco...**

**Nos vemos no próximo capitulo!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Valeu galera,amei todos os recadinhos...vieram até lágrimas de emoção mesmo.  
**_

_**Jocelaine:Obrigada de coração.**_

_**Neo Serenity Eternal: Seja bem vinda,cada leitora nova que chega é uma gigantesca injeção de ânimo.**_

_**Xaw:Quem sabe se talvez existam na realidade...Pra quem sabe da piada particular:cadê a lombriguinha?**_

_**Sailor Nemeses:E descobrir os próprios sentimentos que ele mesmo alimenta...**_

_**Mila: É tudo feito com o maior carinho para vocês. Valeu por prestigiar.**_

_**Aninha:Viu que eu aprendi bem a lição?Beijos**_

_**Joycechiba:Amei falar com você pelo MSN. Você é bem legal e mais parecida comigo do que eu pensava.  
**_

_**Marcinha:Vai ficar cada vez mais hot...**_

_**Nandinha82:Teremos quem atrapalhe a relação dos dois,mas de um jeito completamente inusitado para o que vocês já leram...**_

_**MUITO OBRIGADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Boa leitura!  
**_

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 8 – O Noivado

* * *

Música para o capítulo:

Roc - Beyoncé

* * *

Já haviam se passado umas duas semanas dos acontecimentos anteriores, os preparativos para o noivado, estavam a todo vapor. E eu estava cada vez mais irritada com Kazhuki. O infeliz não sabia o que significava não?Desde o dia do restaurante, nossa casa estava sendo bombardeada de caixas de chocolate, flores, ursos, jóias da Tiffany´s, coisas que eu nem sequer aceitava. Ele tinha que saber perder, ora.

Minha mãe andava atarefada orientando as cozinheiras, arrumadeiras e serviçais, tudo, na opinião dela tinha que sair milimetricamente perfeito. A decoração que eu havia ajudado a escolher era preta e azul. A sala de recepções estava linda. Passei os olhos em volta. As cadeiras eram azul-claras e as mesas estavam forradas com um gracioso pano preto cintilante com as iniciais dos nossos nomes. D e S também em azul.

O "e" vinha dentro de um coração azul onde uma flecha o transpassava. Deprimentemente romântico. Lógico, afinal todos achavam que era um romance. A verdade é que eu já havia me arrependido da idéia louca proveniente de um momento de raiva. Infelizmente a farsa já tinha ido longe demais para voltar atrás.

Pequenos miosótis estavam espalhados por delicados vasos brancos de porcelana chinesa. Observei a mesa dos noivos. Era bem menor do que as outras, duas cadeiras, e uma foto que tivemos que tirar para enfeitar o gracioso porta-retrato de prata que estava na mesa. Meu noivado seria praticamente uma mini-festa de arromba. Aproximadamente 150 convidados. Que ótimo. As psicopatas dona Hiroe, minha digníssima mãe e a minha futura nora, dona Emília queriam um casamento de contos de fada, elas haviam prometido fazê-lo entrar para a história.

Aí fiquei com medo...

Voltei para o meu quarto a fim de arrumar-me. Mergulhei na banheira com a mente cansada e confusa. O cheiro da essência de laranja me preenchendo as narinas. Esfreguei a pele com força como se pudesse com isso fazer o medo e o nervosismo desaparecerem . Ledo engano . Enxuguei-me e fui até o guarda roupa . Apanhei o vestido que havia comprado especialmente para a ocasião.

Era um tubinho marrom-claro. Ia até a metade das coxas, tinha um decote redondo e não muito profundo. Ainda possuía lindos cristais Svarovisky na parte do busto. Gostei realmente do vestido, mas não o achava apropriado para vestir numa festa de noivado. Minhas amigas e futuras madrinhas de casamento, que estavam lá para me ajudar a escolher o que usar, não concordaram comigo. Disseram -me que eu deveria estar absolutamente sexy na minha festa de noivado , lembrava muito bem da frase de Rei:

"-Ele não vai conseguir dormir sossegado depois de te ver com essa roupa..."

Ri sozinha. Um pouco de tortura não faria mal pelo que ele vinha fazendo nessas duas semanas. Darien praticamente vivia grudado em mim, eu tinha que suportar a sua presença em quase todos os lugares. O que mais me irritava, é que vez por outra o idiota me beijava... E eu correspondia.

Corada com o rumo de meus pensamentos, vesti a roupa. Senti a seda deslizando em minha pele como um toque apaixonado. Vou mandar investigar a cozinheira. Acabo de suspeitar que ela anda colocando alucinógenos no meu chocolate e me fazendo pensar besteira...

Pus meus sapatos especiais, também adquiridos para a ocasião. Tinham um salto de 5 cm e eram prateados, com tiras em forma de x. Argolas de diamante, herança do acervo familiar, sempre usado pelas Tsukino em seus noivados. As de casamento eram ainda mais esplendorosas. De certa forma eu me sentia mal por desrespeitar a tradição da família usando tais preciosidades feitas para tornar o dia de uma noiva apaixonada ainda mais lindo, apenas para compor uma farsa.

Ouvi batidas na porta do quarto. Era mamãe.

Ela estava elegantérrima num vestido estilo medieval moderno, da cor amarela. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas o me ver.

-Você está tão linda, minha querida, me lembra tanto o dia do meu noivado.

E me abraçou.

Eu era mesmo uma pessoa horrível por enganá-la daquela forma.

- Eu trouxe o seu maquiador ,o seu cabeleireiro e sua manicure, venha.

E me puxou para fora do quarto.

* * *

3 horas depois...

* * *

Observava o espelho satisfeita com o resultado, o cabelo descia em ondas loiras sedosas e bem-feitas,os olhos brilhavam mais verdes do que nunca,realçados pelo lápis preto e a sombra cinza do maquiador. Os lábios pareciam mais cheios,graças ao delineador e ao batom quase vermelho,estacionado entre o rosa e a cor citada.

O vestido tubinho marrom-claro, colando-se ao corpo, os cristais valorizando o meu colo. Os sapatos deixando minhas pernas ainda mais longas e delineadas. Faltavam 15 minutos para a entrada e os convidados já estavam instalados no salão de recepções. O mais estranho era que o dia todo, eu não havia visto o meu "noivinho amado".

Dirigi-me ao recinto anexo da sala de recepções, uma saleta agradável, mais simples, onde nós iríamos permanecer até sermos anunciados. Estava vazia. Sentei-me numa poltrona clássica, e esperei. Mas não muito. Ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo.

-Boa noite.

Virei. Darien. Ele estava lindo. Sério em seu terno Armani.

- Serena você está maravilhosa.

-Você também está bonito e...

-Sério?-ele riu. -Me esforcei em parecer um dedicado futuro pai de família.

De repente, imagens de Darien com um lindo bebê no colo povoaram minha mente. E pior, eu estava ao lado dele nessas imagens,sorrindo,brincando com ele e a frágil criaturinha. Sacudi a cabeça nervosa e assustada com meus estranhos pensamentos.

-Alguma coisa errada?

-Não,é só receio,aí fora tem muita gente.

-Vem aqui.

Ele enlaçou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, a cabeça apoiando-se na minha.

- Vai dar tudo certo pra nós dois...

A entonação daquela frase não pareceu ter o sentido que eu esperava,mas descartei a hipótese,eu não estava com o cérebro lá muito normal,seria só impressão.A porta da saleta se abriu e nós ouvimos o anúncio:

- Demos as boas vindas ao senhor Darien Chiba e a Srta Serena Tsukino.

Atravessamos a porta e vimos uma porção de rostos a aplaudir e assobiar.

Meu sangue ficou gelado.

* * *

_**Bem garotas,minhas aulas vão começar de verdade agora que o carnaval acabou.E não vou poder postar durante a semana **_ **por que vou estar ocupada ,fielmente,as sextas-feiras irei postar um novo capitulo.Não vou abandona-las,detesto abandonar meus projetos,por que me sinto frustrada . Sei que vai ser dificil,mas vocês poderão me manter motivada por meio das reviews que significam tanto para mim.**

**Beijos sabor sorvete de chocolate e calda de limão!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jocelaine:**_ _**Vou fazer de tudo para ser cada vez melhor...**_

_**Joyce chiba: Babar ela vai e muito...**_

_**Nandinha82: Não as abandonarei!**_

_**Aninha: Valeu mascote!**_

_**Mimi: Obrigada!**_

_**Marcinha: Mais um capitulo quentinho!**_

_**Paulinha: Obrigada!

* * *

**_

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 9 – A lua e a valsa

* * *

Música para o início do capitulo:

Today was a fairytale – Taylor Swift

* * *

_**Darien POV**_

Senti Serena apertar minha mão com minha mão com mais força enquanto atravessávamos o mar de gente. Estava nervosa como eu. O meu pai presidia o palco que ali fora armado. Quando chegamos lá, ele me estendeu o microfone. Eu sabia o que deveria fazer, mas ao sentir os flashes estourando no meu rosto, engoli em seco.

Toda a imprensa de Tókio viera noticiar o casamento do ano. Os filhos de dois grandes magnatas se uniam, juntando assim duas grandes corporações. Tudo era puro interesse e falsidade. A mão de Serena tremeu, e eu a entendia perfeitamente. Fitei o rosto cujos lindos olhos verdes que lembravam esmeraldas estavam realçados pela maquiagem. Frágil e machucada com a atitude torpe do namorado.

Ignorava por que os pais dela desejavam que nos casássemos, não é como se precisassem de mais dinheiro. E pareciam amá-la muito. Eu nunca tinha amado nenhuma mulher a não ser a minha mãe, e ela me proporcionava sensações ternas e doces que achei que não possuía. Tomei uma resolução. Não dava para dizer que estava apaixonado, mas era infinitamente melhor do que pensei que um dia pudesse conhecer na vida. Meu casamento ia dar certo. Nem que eu precisasse fazer as montanhas dos Alpes mudarem-se para a África. A certeza deu-me força, e aceitei o microfone que meu pai oferecia.

- Boa Noite às senhoras e senhores presentes. Como devem saber, sou Darien Chiba e esta é Serena Tsukino. Esperamos que estejam a vontade para compartilhar da felicidade que sentimos em nossa festa de noivado.

Descemos do palanque. Serena parecia mais tranqüila. A guiei até a mesa exclusiva feita para nós e afastada das demais.

_**Serena POV**_

Ao chegarmos à mesa dos noivos, Darien puxou a cadeira para mim num gesto cavalheiro. Conversamos sobre amenidades e rimos quando percebemos as discretas olhadas dos convidados e no caso dos jornalistas, os "discretos " flashes.

Calculava que pelo menos meia hora havia se passado. O garçom passou por nossa mesa oferecendo coxinhas de frango com catupiry, que não era lá muito sofisticado, mas eu amava e tinha exigido que estivesse entre os comes e bebes. Pesquei duas e sorri, satisfeita. Mordi a coxinha alegre e então percebi que o catupiry tinha espirrado no canto esquerdo do meu rosto, perto da boca.

Levantei os olhos e quase caí para trás com o que vi, Darien, que também segurava uma coxinha, olhava-me fixamente. Arrepiei com a sensação que percorreu minha pele que esquentou. Ele sorriu. E eu me senti como uma fortaleza sendo saqueada, com as muralhas indo por terra, uma a uma. Darien foi se aproximando e eu fiquei ali parada, lentamente limpou o queijo da minha bochecha . Escutei um flash estourar e uma luz quase me cegou.

-Inferno!Jornalista filho da #$%!-ele disse, por entre dentes, mas alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

_**Darien POV**_

A imprensa é realmente inconveniente. MUITO inconveniente. Respirei fundo, não queria dar escândalo estragando minha própria festa de noivado surrando o fotógrafo de alguma revista de fofocas famosa até a morte. Por que essa noticia ia ser muito mais explorada que a foto inocente. O som de uma valsa colegial que não lembro bem o nome, mas que fez parte de um filme...

_**Autora falando:**_

Música para esta parte:

Can I Have This Dance? – HSM 3

_**Continuação do Darien POV:**_

Este era o sinal de que deveríamos ir para a pista de dança a fim de "liberá-la", como éramos os noivos tínhamos que "inaugurá-la". O espaço era grande, reto e tinha o desenho de flores feitas com um mosaico de pedras no chão. Sorri, e a puxei para perto. Percebi que estava nervosa, mas eu também estava. Suspirei. Pus a mãos em sua cintura e ela em meu pescoço e demos sorrisos forçados para a pequena multidão que nos observava.

Iniciei devagar, ela ainda pegava o ritmo, hesitante, dentro de alguns segundos pareceu ter entendido e valsamos mais rápido. Nossos rostos estabeleceram uma conexão. Sorríamos de verdade agora, estava extremamente consciente do calor do corpo dela junto ao meu. No meio de toda essa magia a valsa acabou. Estacamos, a ligação parecia difícil de ser quebrada. Outro flash escandaloso fez o que eu parecia achar impossível, desviou minha atenção da Serena.

Malditas colunas de fofoca.

_**Serena POV**_

Darien saiu da pista de dança parecendo extremamente irritado com o pessoal da imprensa. Sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Tem um lugar para respirar? Aqui até nossos batimentos cardíacos são cronometrados e contados pelo pessoal da revista Lilakhya e do jornal de Tókio!E sem mencionar os inúmeros tablóides!

Mesmo transtornada com a proximidade consegui responder:

- Tem sim. Vou lhe mostrar o jardim de inverno da minha família.

Subimos as escadarias depois de sair da sala de reuniões. No final do corredor abri a porta transparente e percebi um Darien estupefato.

_**Darien POV**_

Um ambiente maravilhoso se expunha a meus olhos. Várias mesinhas pequenas feitas de bambu, com cadeirinhas do mesmo material, todas as cadeiras confortavelmente estofadas com um agradável tecido que se assemelhava aos usados em ursos de pelúcia. A estampa do material era verde, vermelha, rosa, branca e com pequenos detalhes em amarelo.

Quatro estruturas de madeira de bambu espalhadas nos cantos da sala abrigavam plantinhas rasteiras e flores. O chão era quase todo marrom e no centro havia um circulo branco. Dois abajures, um branco e outro preto, proporcionavam a única luz do local. Ainda atordoado com a simplicidade e graciosidade do recinto, vi que Serena tocava meu ombro, trazendo-me de volta a realidade.

-Eis por que este é um dos meus lugares preferidos.

E apontou em direção a janela.

Eu vi.

A lua.

Majestosamente bela em seu trono celeste.

Mas não mais bela, que a lindíssima garota que parecia esquecida do mundo contemplando o astro que de brincadeira era chamado de "Grande Queijo".

Serena fitava a lua boquiaberta e em muda reverência ante tão bela criação do ser divino.

O peito arfava e os cristais que o vestido possuía brilhavam com força trazendo atenção para o seu bonito colo, que parecia absurdamente delicado e firme.

Os olhos brilhavam de apreciação, quando tomou a minha mão e levou-me até a janela do cômodo transparente para que eu enxergasse melhor a lua em sua plenitude.

Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção na lua por que uma verdade havia me atingido de repente.

Eu acabara de descobrir que amava pela primeira vez em meus 23 anos de vida.

Eu amava Serena Tsukino.

_**Obrigada fiéis leitoras!Espero suas reviews para continuar me fortalecendo. Os agradecimentos foram mais curtos,pela falta de tempo e tenho que correr para terminar o próximo !**_

_**Beijos sabor sonho de valsa!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aninha : Obrigada sempre pelo apoio minha querida e força com o triângulo matemático . Você consegue!**_

_**Jocelaine:Que bom que gostou...Também sou super romântica . Ainda mais que estou apaixonada...Abafa!**_

_**Mimi:Você sabe transmitir sua mensagem com concisão...rsrsrsrsValeu!**_

_**Nandinha82:Esse capitulo não ficou tão grande por que haverá uma grande reviravolta na história e esse capitulo é meio preparatório para as emoções que hão de vir...**_

_**Joycechiba:Rsrsrsrsrs!Finalmente você errou o rumo da história!Brincadeiras à parte,logo logo varias surpresas virão.**_

_**Xaw:Obrigada pelo "íncrivel"!Próxima semana faz 11 anos que voce me aguenta amiga!**_

_**Mila:Valeu pela força!  
**_

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 10 - A descoberta, a loucura e o susto

* * *

Música para o capitulo:

Crushcrushcrush – Paramore

* * *

Realmente não esperava que ele tirasse aquela caixa do bolso, era de veludo vermelho. Quando ele abriu, fiquei encantada. Era um lindo anel de esmeralda, a pedra mais parecia um ovo de codorna, feito de prata e de arremate, três pequenos cristais de cada lado.

-Esse anel é a sua cara. -ele disse.

Finalmente consegui desviar os olhos do anel e percebi como Darien me fitava. O olhar era quente, tenso e incrivelmente terno... Será que ele bebeu muito sakê?Ele veio até a mim e nós parecíamos um modem de banda larga, estranhamente ligados. Não me dei conta de quando o beijo começou. Pensei em romper o contato, mas não consegui. O beijo não era doce e suave como o da noite em que lhe pedi em casamento.

Era o oposto, rígido, forte, carregado de desejo. Os olhos do herdeiro dos Chiba estavam escuros como um pântano e eu corria sério perigo de me afogar neles.Tão de repente como começou ,o beijo acabou.E ele me olhava tão diferente...com algo que parecia...amor...

Definitivamente tinha algo na minha comida.

Darien me puxou para mais perto ainda. Com delicadeza, contornou meus traços faciais com seus dedos, que pareciam plumas. Ainda com cuidado, beijou as minhas sobrancelhas e o meu nariz. A boca sensual dele roçou lentamente na minha. Aquilo estava errado, era perigoso brincar com fogo. Tentei me afastar, incomodada com o meu coração que corria feito um maratonista.

-Não. -foi só o que ele disse.

E me puxou de volta. Desta vez beijou o alto da minha cabeça e fez um caminho de beijos até alcançar novamente a minha boca. Não pude evitar um suspiro de prazer quando ele cobriu minha boca com a sua. Rapidamente, meu vestido foi abaixado, enquanto ele circulava minha cintura com os dedos me fazendo ter arrepios. Acho que tive a maior surpresa de minha curta existência, quando ele começou a sugar meus mamilos.

Eu me agarrei a ele com mais força e em pouco tempo estávamos no chão do jardim de inverno. Abri os olhos, e vi que ele também me olhava. Sua expressão endureceu e fiquei confusa,quando ele levantou-se,me deixando no chão.

-Não podemos continuar se nosso casamento será só de fachada.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem pela imensa vergonha que estava passando e pateticamente consertei o vestido e o sutiã ainda me perguntando onde é que o sem-vergonha do meu amor-próprio havia ido parar. Darien me ofereceu a mão, que não aceitei.

Atravessei a porta do jardim com as lágrimas represadas prestes a explodir, mas eu não ia dar o gostinho a Darien Chiba de ver Serena Tsukino humilhada e envergonhada, assim que endireitei a postura e pensei em coisas bem desagradáveis a fim de endurecer o semblante. Já estava completamente restabelecida quando ele me alcançou. Não disse nada, apenas me ofereceu o braço que tive que aceitar. Quando estávamos no corredor, demos de cara com um jornalista que subia a escada.E sim...

O infeliz tirou uma foto.

E aí eu reparei que estava desalinhada, os cabelos totalmente rebeldes e o vestido entortado e Darien tinha no rosto e no pescoço marcas bem visíveis de batom.

- Pelo menos quando a foto for publicada ninguém ousará duvidar de nós. -ele sussurrou.

Não fazia diferença. Eu continuava querendo matar lentamente o jornalista, fritando-o com bastante óleo e sal, que nem uma batatinha frita ou uma carne para hambúrguer.

Ai, minha vida é uma droga.

* * *

_**Capitulo curtissimo,mas não se preocupem,já tenho outros ,eu venho notando que muita gente que comentava parou de comentar...Sem falar nos leitores -fantasmas,já que vocês não querem aparecer,que tal eu também sumir e nunca mais aparecer?Vocês darão a resposta de acordo com as reviews... **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_105 REVIEWS????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Gritinhos histéricos de alegria!)_**

**_Valeu demais!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Jéssica:Calma Jéssica , a história ainda está longe de acabar..._**

**_Joycechiba: Nesse capítulo vocês irão saber o que o Darien estava pensando.E sobre a questão das reviews,mande sempre que puder,por que elas revigoram qualquer um. Eu mesma costumo escrever melhor quando estou motivada..._**

**_Serena: Nossa , obrigada pelo "íncrivel" , ganhei a semana! Bem-vinda!_**

**_Maria : Sensacional? Valeu...Vocês estão me dando uma megapower injeção de ânimo!_**

**_Mila: Sempre objetiva... Meus sinceros agradecimentos por continuar acompanhando._**

**_Mimi: Obrigada!_**

**_Xaw: Ana disse que você não me esperou para pegar o busu...Quando te encontrar você vai levar um cascudo...Beijão,estou morrendo de saudades amiga!_**

**_Brendys : Pode entrar que a casa é sua ! Como eu disse a Joyce , a resposta vem a seguir._**

**_Sailor Nemeses : Minhas condolências pelo capitulo perdido. Como assim não entendeu o motivo da raiva ?Eles estão no meio de uma situação daquelas e ele faz uma grosseria daquelas? Darien não foi nem ao menos delicado !_**

**_ Odango: Que bom que resolveu postar um recadinho. Me fez muito feliz .Serena Tsukino e sua vida são mais complicadas do que parecem...Agora é que o desenho da trama ganha os contornos que quero. Vocês vão entender tudo gradativamente..._**

**_Nandinha82: Um cheiro para a sua mamãe! Facilitar? Você não tem nem idéia do que ela vai aprontar! Como prometido, aqui está o começo das fortes emoções !_**

**_Estrela Lunar : Seu nome antigo era Moonstar não é ? Um beijo !_**

**_Boa leitura galera!  
_**

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 11 – Magoando sem querer

* * *

Música para o capitulo:

Manos Al Aire – Nelly Furtado

* * *

_**Darien POV**_

Eu era mesmo um idiota, por que acabei humilhando a Serena, mas nós não podíamos ir adiante. Não daquele jeito, não ali. Tinha que ser especial. Teria que ser inesquecível, algo único. Meu anjinho, tudo tem que se maravilhoso para você. Ainda encarava seu lindo rosto, que estava vermelho, eu pressenti que de vergonha, e me senti culpado.

De repente ocorreu uma transformação incrível no rosto doce de Serena, ela parecia magoada. MUITO magoada. Ofereci minha mão para que ela se levantasse. Ela não aceitou. A vi atravessar a porta com rapidez. Quando a alcancei, tinha o rosto frio e impassível, como um cubo de gelo. Ofereci o braço e dessa vez ela aceitou.

Já no corredor, senti outro flash. Repórteres malditamente idiotas e tremendamente chatos, para não dizer #$%$$$$, &*_+$%,*&43!

Respirei fundo e olhei para a minha noiva, ela parecia estática com as vistas fixas em meu pescoço. Como o batom dela estava borrado, deduzi o resto. Meu pescoço devia estar cheio de marcas de beijo. O fotografo tinha conseguido um furo memorável.

-Pelo menos quando a foto for publicada ninguém ousará duvidar de nós. - sussurrei.

Uns dez segundos se passaram, e depois que o choque passou, ela disse:

- Temos que nos ajeitar. E rápido. Por que senão as fotos serão multiplicadas.

Rapidamente, ela tirou um lenço que estava em um pequeno vaso azul claro que ornava uma mesa do corredor, e assim limpou meu rosto e pescoço. Ajeitou o próprio cabelo e se empertigou. Sorriu brilhantemente e eu tentei acompanhá-la.

* * *

Um mês depois...

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

- O quê?

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Acho que será melhor para nós. O casamento será realizado após ambos termos completado a faculdade.

-Por quê?

-Não me encare assim Serena, senão pensarei que está ansiosa para ficar a sós entre quatro paredes comigo. E eu posso acabar gostando da idéia e te seqüestrar até o cartório mais próximo.

Ele sorriu como fez por tantas outras vezes, e tenho que admitir, mesmo a contragosto, que me arrepiei em todas elas. Entretanto dessa vez, senti que era forçado.

-Entendidos então. Vemos-nos ao final de um ano e meio.

Então simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora, e eu ainda estou aqui sem entender, como e por que ele tomou essa decisão.

Fiquei ali, não sei por quanto tempo encarei a porta e nem me lembro quando as lágrimas começaram a descer.

Então era isso.

Ele me desprezava.

Eu, sua noiva, a garota que ele evitava desde a fatídica noite de noivado.

As lágrimas continuaram descendo como um riacho.

_** ***Flashback*****_

_- Você é a Serena? – diz uma voz tão profunda que me faz estremecer dos pés a cabeça._

_Viro-me e esbarro com o homem mais bonito que já vi em toda a minha vida._

_*******_

Bonito e cínico.

_***** Flashback*** **_

_De repente aconteceu o que eu menos esperava. Ele me beijou._

_Um beijo forte parecia que ele estava com muita sede e eu era o pote de água..._

_***_

_***** Flashback *****_

_-Ah, é?_

_Abraçou-me_ _e começou_ _com os lábios a traçar uma linha de fogo_ _no meu pescoço. Nunca senti tantos arrepios na minha vida. Pra falar a verdade,_ _Kazhuki NUNCA me arrepiou._ _Do mesmo jeito_ _repentino com que_ _começou, parou._

-_Tenho que me impor limite._

_Respirou fundo, parecendo realmente estar controlando alguma coisa._

- _Duvido que ele te deixe desse jeito._

_Eu ainda procurava ar depois daquela experiência._

***

Observei meu dedo anelar direito onde repousava o anel de esmeralda.

_*****Flashback*****_

-_Esse anel é a sua cara – ele disse._

_Finalmente consegui desviar os olhos do anel e percebi como Darien me fitava. O olhar era quente, tenso e incrivelmente terno... Será que ele bebeu muito sakê?Ele veio até mim e nós parecíamos um modem de banda larga, estranhamente ligados. Não me dei conta de quando o beijo começou. Pensei em romper o contato, mas não consegui._

_***_

O anel parecia zombar de mim.

_***** Flashback*****_

_**Eu me agarrei a ele com mais força e em pouco tempo estávamos no chão do jardim de inverno. Abri os olhos, e vi que ele também me olhava. Sua expressão endureceu e fiquei confusa,quando ele levantou-se,me deixando no chão.**_

_**-Não podemos continuar se nosso casamento será só de fachada.**_

_*******_

Tirei a jóia do dedo e subi até o meu quarto, onde guardei numa gaveta,trancada . Junto com o anel também trancava meus sentimentos e que Deus me ajude,não vou libertá-los de novo.

Ironicamente o jornal com nossa foto em primeira mão totalmente desalinhados jazia sobre a mesa. Queimei a publicação.

* * *

_** Agora começa uma espécie de segunda fase da trama...**_

_**Espero reviews...  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Olá galera , permaneço firme e forte aqui com a história . Antes de trazer outro capitulo , vamos aos tradicionais agradecimentos:_**

**_Mila : Obrigada!_**

**_ Sailor Nemeses : A Sere-chan está com raiva do Darien por que ele foi demasiadamente grosso. Ele poderia ter explicado o motivo ,ainda por cima que foi ele que começou o beijo e tudo mais , não ela...Outra coisa , amei o seu capitulo, a história está demais!_**

**_Joycechiba: Não , ele apenas acha que ainda não está preparado para lutar e vencer a batalha , mas quando ele estiver...Vai ser caprichadamente pronto para guerrear!_**

**_Neo Serenity Eternal : Valeu pela review , dei uma lida na sua fanfic e achei o tema bem interessante!_**

**_Maria : Leitora nova! Entre e instale-se !_**

**_Paulinha : Obrigada meu docinho !Meu toco de gente mais do que querido !_**

**_Aninha : A escola está esfolando todas nós , não é amore ? Mas nós vamos conseguir , superbeijo honey !_**

**_Nandinha82 : O nosso herói tirou o time de campo por medo de si próprio e de fazer tudo da forma errada e perder a Serena de vez._**

**_Mimi : Valeu!  
_**

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 12 – Olhos de vingança

* * *

Música para o capitulo:

Didn´t Again – Shakira

* * *

Uma hora depois ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto, as lagrimas haviam cessado e o meu rosto menos inchado, mas eu permanecia enrolada confortavelmente em meu lençol de linho. Não respondi. As batidas continuaram. Fui abrir.

-Filha?- minha mãe me observava com o semblante pálido. Usava um vestidinho até o joelho, daqueles estampados em linhas multicoloridas.

Diante do meu silêncio, ela entrou e fechou a porta.

-Eu já soube da decisão do Darien de ir estudar no exterior e mudar a data do casamento. Sei também que você não aceitou muito bem a situação devido ao número incrível de vasos quebrados no caminho até o seu quarto.

Permaneci sem responder. Dona Hiroe suspirou e continuou:

-Entendo que se sinta machucada pela repentina relutância e o atraso no casamento, mas também compreendo o lado de seu noivo. Vocês são jovens ele está certo em insistir que completem suas faculdades antes de assumirem a responsabilidade de arcar com o peso que instituir uma família representa.

Mamãe me deu um beijo na testa. E antes de ir embora e fechar a porta atrás de si, ela completou:

- Pense em tudo que te disse minha filha. Além disso, após um ano e meio Darien e você estarão bem mais maduros e tendo mais força para fazer tudo dar certo.

Até que agora, mais calma, vejo que ela tem um pouco de razão. Entretanto ainda preciso pensar e relaxar passado o choque. Ainda nem sei por que fiquei tão irritada por uma simples atração. Levanto da cama de um salto para me arrumar-me, pois decidi sair.

* * *

***Uma hora e vinte minutos depois***

* * *

O shopping de Shinagawa era moderno e eu caminhava alegre por seus corredores extensos e largos sem nem olhar para as vitrines. Até que parei numa loja de sapatos.

Admirava um lindo sapatinho vermelho quando um casal entrou na loja. A mulher era fantástica, atravessava o corredor creme da loja com pose de uma verdadeira rainha. Madeixas pretas escovadas sem nem um fio fora do lugar, boca média e carnuda, nariz aristocrático e reto, rosto simétrico, olhos cinza-azulados, pele cor de bronze, com certeza resultado de muito sol das praias.

Seios cheios pareciam saltar de seu decote ousado, o vestido curto laranja-claro acentuava a quase perfeição de suas pernas. Deus do céu, a mulher era uma escultura viva, e o mais estranho era que ela era de algum modo conhecida. Quando olhei o homem que a acompanhava meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas. Eu conhecia aqueles olhos verdes.

Quando eles passaram pela prateleira onde eu examinava o sapato, baixei a cabeça e os meus fartos cabelos conseguiram esconder minha face. O casal parou exatamente na prateleira que ficava atrás da minha. Então escutei o que diziam:

- Achei que não quisesse mais saber de mim Kazhuki. Ainda mais depois do vexame público que me fez passar embora a pirralha não soubesse da minha existência.

-Ela não é pirralha Kaori. Ela tem 19 anos!

-E você e eu temos 28!Você me envergonhou.

- Amor, você não pensou realmente que eu a trocaria por Serena, pensou?

- O que foi então aquele papo de divórcio?

- Apenas um susto. Não pode me culpar por ter um casinho a toa quando você mesma já teve os seus...

Nesse momento respirei aliviada por nunca ter me entregado a ele nem a ninguém, homens são tão sujos, indignos de confiança...

- Tem razão. Jamais ia trocar uma mulher por uma menina imatura.

-Acredita que a garota nem valeu a pena?Não me deixou passar da fase dos abraços?

- Nunca pensei que se agradasse de corromper ninfetas inocentes. Ainda bem que não conseguiu fazer com que essa garota caísse em seu papo. Detestaria vê-lo perseguido até a morte por Fujitaka defendendo a honra de sua filhinha. A propósito adorei o colar de topázios... -Kaori comentou.

- Às vezes acho que você gosta mais da minha carteira do que de mim.

Ouvi uma risada sensual, rouca e discreta.

-Amo você. Há outros milionários nesse mundo e eu poderia ter muitos deles. Não vou negar que gosto de luxo. Mas estou com você por que quero. Além disso, esqueceu que também sou rica?

Um silêncio intercalado de gemidinhos discretos foi escutado. Observei de canto de olho que eles beijavam-se.

Saí da loja possuída por uma raiva descomunal como jamais havia sentido. Estava transtornada com o que tinha escutado. Ao atravessar como um jato, ainda pude observar no reflexo das vitrines como meus olhos estavam assustadores, animalescos. Olhos de vingança.

* * *

_**Curtiram o ínicio da segunda fase ? Quem gostou manda review !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Galera o que está acontecendo?Vocês não estão curtindo o rumo da história?Logo agora que eu realmente preciso MUITO de apoio...**_

_**Não sei se vou continuar postando com esse desânimo . Vou fazer um resumo da minha semana simplesmente HORRÍVEL:**_

_**Segunda-feira : Febre de 39.5 e muito sono. Faltei a escola.  
**_

_**Terça -feira : Febre de 38.2 . Muita Chuva . Faltei de novo ao colégio.**_

_**Quarta - feira : Voltei para a escola , meio molenga devido a renite .**_

_**Quinta - feira : Comi uma saltenha na escola que não me fez bem . Começei a vomitar tudo que tinha ingerido. Quando não tinha mais nada para vomitar , começei a por bile, um líquido amarelo - esverdeado que decompõe os alimentos, fui parar em uma emergência e só voltei para casa cerca de 10:20 da que eu estava no hospital desde as 4:15.**_

_**Depois de tudo isso , e de eu estar acabada , ainda consegui encontrar ânimo para postar aqui.**_

_**Eu gostaria MUITO que vocês pudessem me mandar suas maravilhosas reviews , por que eu estou precisando DEMAIS da força que elas transmitem.**_

_**Agradecimentos aos recados do capitulo anterior no final da página.**_

_**

* * *

**_Meu Mal Querer

Capítulo 13

Virando uma garota má

* * *

Parte 1 – A transformação

Música para o capitulo:

Bad Girl (remix) – Rihanna feat Chris Brown e The Pussycat Dolls

* * *

Mina, Lita e Rei estavam sentadas no sofá da sala da mansão ainda atônitas com o meu plano. Haviam acabado de escutar o que havia acontecido há 2 dias no shopping.

- Sere-chan, achamos esse seu plano meio estranho, mas estamos aqui para o que der e vier. –Mina disse ,os cabelos loiros balançando com o rostinho alegre.

-Amigas servem para apoiar! – Rei gritou os olhos castanhos brilhando de excitação. Mas eu não sabia bem se era pelo plano ou pelo casamento dela que se realizaria daqui a uma semana.

-É isso aí!-finalizou Lita, que esqueci de comentar era agora namorada de Hideaki,amigo de Darien.

- Por onde vai começar Serena?-Rei perguntou ajeitando os cabelos negros num coque relaxado.

Sorri maquiavelicamente e disse:

- Por uma mudança radical na aparência. Para isso já agendei hora no salão para daqui à uma hora.

Eram oito da manhã. Ontem elas haviam dormido em minha casa, numa boa e velha festa do pijama.

-Nós vamos com você?- Mina indagou super-animada.

-Não. -retruquei implacável.

O sorriso dela murchou.

- Gostaria que cada uma de vocês procurassem o máximo de informações sobre Kaori Sakamoto.

Todas sorriram. Completei:

- Lita, conto com os seus serviços de hacker.

Ela gargalhou.

-Pode deixar amiga.

Eu sabia que aquela expressão era sinônimo de trabalho bem feito. Finalizei:

- Voltarão a me ver daqui a dois dias. No hotel Grand Hyatt. Hora da ação garotas.

Então nos separamos, cada uma indo cumprir sua parte.

* * *

*** Uma hora depois...***

* * *

A atendente ruiva do salão deitou-me em algo semelhante a uma maca e iniciou a limpeza de pele. O vapor aqueceu meu rosto e ela começou o falatório:

- Oi meu nome é Michelle. Talvez eu possa explicar os procedimentos.

-Vá em frente então. -eu disse desanimada.

-Esse jato de vapor é para abrir seus poros.

Um pouco depois ela foi até a prateleira e trouxe um vidrinho transparente que continha uma substância incolor.

-Esse é uma loção anti-séptica com ozônio e é cicatrizante e bactericida.

Após sentir um tremendo "frescor" para não dizer ardência na pele, ela limpou meu rosto. No mesmo momento passou uma substância viscosa e começou a massageá-lo, a sensação era bem melhor. Limpou a pele de novo e retirou de um armário um pequeno vasilhame, e diversos outros frasquinhos, pôs um pouco de cada no recipiente e começou a bater que nem bolo.

-Para que serve isso?-perguntei, torcendo o nariz para o cheiro não muito bom da vasilha.

-É máscara antiinflamatória e descongestionante.

Depois da sessão de tortura, digo,limpeza, me despachou para a próxima profissional com as seguintes recomendações:

-Cada sessão de limpeza deve ser feita uma vez por mês para que sua pele siga assim acetinada, e não se esqueça do filtro solar durante o dia hein?

* * *

Dessa vez uma atendente de peruca rosa na altura do queixo me atendeu.

-Oi,sou ala de depilação.

A parte da depilação foi mais tranqüila já que era feita com cera roll-on, a única coisa que me deixou chateada, a voz desafinadíssima de Haruka assassinando cruelmente uma cinco músicas das Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

A próxima atendente usava uma touca rendada verde-oliva, e se chamava Aiko. Manicure e pedicure. Nutriu minhas unhas com parafina aromática. Escolhi a cor café e ela fez pequenos desenhos egípcios minúsculos, completou o trabalho decorando-as com pequenos brilhantes.

Por último fui arrumar os cabelos, que passaram por uma retexturização e foram feitos cachinhos desenhadamente perfeitos. Miyako, a cabeleireira, sorriu satisfeita.

Saí do salão contente, mas ainda faltava uma parte da mudança radical: roupas.

* * *

_**Como podem ver , está curtíssimo , mas pelo jeito que a minha semana foi ,não tinha como ser diferente. Sinceras desculpas.Já enrolei demais , vamos aos agradecimentos.**_

_**Jocelaine : Você vai ver como a Serena ficou dura na queda ... Um duro jogo de sedução terá inicio e nenhum dos lados tem o objetivo de perde-lo , sem falar nas próximas intrigas . **_

_**Marcinha : Espera só mais um pouco que o encantador de multidões voltará !**_

_**Estrela Lunar : Com a mais absoluta certeza ! Beijos e continue acompanhando !**_

_** Nandinha 82 : Não posso contar , quando , como , nem o que eles irão fazer , mas eles vão sim aparecer em alguma outra parte da história...Beijos...**_

_**Abraços açucarados tipo sonho de doce de leite !**_

_**E por favor , REVIEWS!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Neo Serenity Eternal : Valeu demais pela força , nem sei como agradecer a todas vocês...**_

_**Maria : Obrigada pelos elogios , e por favor não desista de mim ...**_

_**Jocelaine : É claro que posto...Todas vocês tem um lugar especial no meu coração...**_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto : Outra injeção de força ! Um super-abraço !**_

_**Nandinha82 : A história vai ficar ainda mais cheia de emoções ...**_

_**Mimi : Obrigada !**_

_**Boa Leitura!  
**_

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 14

* * *

Virando uma garota má

Parte 2 - Rondar, conquistar e destruir

* * *

Música para o capitulo:

Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship feat Leighton Meester

* * *

Balenciaga, Burberry, Chanel, Dior, Gucci, Lanvin, Louis Vutton, Prada, Stella McCartney, Yves Saint Laurent, eu olhava minhas sacolas abarrotadas de compras que os seguranças carregavam. Sei muito bem que isso não sou eu. Entretanto também sei que todo esse luxo e sensualidade eram extremamente necessários para o papel que queria desempenhar.

Nada poderia sair errado para a vingança que eu planejava, a derrota de meus inimigos seria completa e irreversível. Jamais esqueceriam quando conseguisse a vitória.

* * *

*** 12 horas depois...***

* * *

Eu sorria frente ao espelho satisfeitíssima com o efeito que sabia que ia causar. Meus cabelos outrora muito longos pendiam agora até a altura dos ombros. A maquiagem leve que eu usava no dia-a-dia havia desaparecido e em seu lugar surgia uma quase modelo primorosamente maquiada com tudo o que tinha direito. Sombra esfumaçada cinza prateada, batom vermelho-sangue, pó compacto, base, alongador de cílios.

O sorriso ficou ainda mais estratosférico quando examinei minha vestimenta. Calça jeans preta grudando no corpo quase como uma segunda pele, blusa cinza estilo bata com decote em formato V que não deixava absolutamente nada para se imaginar. Normalmente não sou convencida. Mas como não sou hipócrita sabia muito bem que estava completamente sexy.

Um salto de 6 centímetros na cor canela finalizava o visual. Desci as escadas com passos seguros até a sala de estar. Ao adentrar o recinto foi quase impossível não rir das caras de espanto de minhas amigas. Passado o susto inicial delas, ordenei aos serviçais do hotel que se retirassem para nos dar privacidade.

- Você realmente está maravilhosa Sere-chan. -começou Lita.

- Sensual até o último fio de cabelo. - disse Rei.

-E segura como eu nunca vi em toda a sua vida!- Mina elogiou.

-Muito obrigada queridas. É bom ouvir isso de vocês. Agora, gostaria de saber o que descobriram sobre ela.

Elas compreenderam ao que me referia.

- Ela é órfã, ex-modelo, dona de uma poderosa rede de lojas de eletrodomésticos, e bem inescrupulosa também, visto que persegue redes menores e as hostiliza até aceitarem sua oferta de compra, se recusarem, então ela as arruína e depois as adquire por um preço irrisório. - Lita fez o resumo.

- Vai ser divertido derrubá-la juntamente com o jumento imbecil do meu ex-namorado. -resolvi, arquitetando uma vingança bem maior do que a que planejara inicialmente.

- Devo alertá-la de que ele adotava as mesmas práticas, se não piores. –Rei disse a voz destilando desprezo.

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende?-eu respondi irônica. -Vejamos quando eles provarem do próprio veneno...

E gargalhei maldosamente.

Não estava me reconhecendo naquela mulher esplêndida de olhos ameaçadoramente cruéis que a taça transparente de vinho me mostrava.

* * *

_**Capitulo curtinho de novo ... desculpa ,mas prometo que o outro terá o dobro do tamanho desse...**_

_**Reviews por favor ...**_

_**E não , não joguem uma bomba na minha cabeça ...  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Galera , sem tempo para revisar o capitulo e responder as reviews!Mas amei cada uma delas!**_

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 15 - O inferno do tempo

* * *

Música para o capitulo

Gives You Hell – Banda the All American Rejects

* * *

_**Darien POV**_

A garota do canto esquerdo piscava para mim pelo que acredito ser a trigésima vez. A sala está tremendamente aborrecida. O professor disserta animadamente sobre os modos de produção de alguma potência mundial. Controlo um bocejo. O que me consola é saber que estas são as últimas provas do meu último semestre.

Depois... O que eu faria?Voltaria para Serena. Respiro fundo tentando inutilmente aspirar uma fragância que sei que não está aqui. A aula termina e caminho calmamente até o carro. Pelo vidro vejo o tamanho de minhas olheiras pelas noites mal-dormidas. Era sempre o mesmo sonho. Serena docemente sorrindo e logo depois seu rosto contorcendo-se de fúria enquanto ela corria para longe em algum canto da memória.

O tempo realmente não cura tudo...

Como ela irá reagir quando voltar?

* * *

_**Fujitaka POV**_

Serena descia as escadas determinada, seu olhar era indecifrável como tem sido desde que Darien foi embora. Cumprimenta-me formalmente sem nenhuma demonstração expansiva e segue seu caminho até a empresa dela. Oh sim, ela pediu a parte da herança que lhe cabia e construiu seu próprio império e de certo modo isso me orgulha.

Mas não a ponto de não sentir falta daquela garota meiga e doce que a minha Serena era.A mulher implacável em que ela se transformou ainda me assusta...Afinal ouço nos círculos de negócios o quanto era fria e também que se propôs a derrubar certa companhia muito influente em sua área .E está tendo surpreendente êxito para uma iniciante.

Não vejo mais o seu sorriso...

Não vejo mais a alegria, a doçura...

Onde está a minha filha?

* * *

_**2 meses depois...**_

_**Serena POV**_

Entrei na empresa apressada, tinha muita papelada para preencher e uma importante reunião de negócios para preparar. Os funcionários parecem se encolher a medida que avanço pelos corredores . Qual é o problema dessas débeis criaturas?Por acaso acham que vou mordê-los?Não mesmo, tenho medo de pegar raiva ou leptospirose.

Paro em frente a mesa da secretária incompetente,que precisa parar de digitar para esconder o evidente tremor nas mãos . Nem sei qual é o nome desta patética criatura . Vamos então ao que interessa.

- Quero que esteja pronta por que daqui a uma hora iremos planejar a reunião . Em quinze minutos entregue a planilha que pedi há 2 dias . Deve estar perfeita.

-Sim... Senhora. -Disse a jamanta com problema de articulação me fazendo perder preciosos minutos na espera do final de sua tentativa de comunicação.

Em minha sala, pendurei a bolsa num cabide e comecei a trabalhar. Liguei o computador e abri na pasta 13 . Kazhuki e Kaori Sakamoto . Sorri cruelmente,o gosto da vingança toldando-me a boca como aqueles dois idiotas estavam perdendo tudo.E nem sabiam de onde vinham os ataques . Como planejado cuidadosamente,eles veriam a ruína total em cerca de 4 meses.

Ainda saboreando minha vingança abri minha gaveta de doces e apanhei um pirulito de cereja.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Os cabelos dele estavam molhados , como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Vestia uma camisa de linho fino branca e uma bermuda tactel da mesma cor ._

-_A que devo a honra da visita_ ?

_Me levantei , e resolvi ser o mais direta possível _

-_Quer casar comigo_?

**_Fim do Flashback _**

Mas de que inferno veio esse pensamento?

A porta se abriu e virei a ponto de dar uns bons gritos na idiota da secretária por entrar sem bater, quando enxerguei aqueles olhos. Olhos azuis que ainda me perseguiam.

E eu ainda teria certeza de que Q=m.l (Quantidade de calor=massa vezes calor latente) se não estivesse ficando com a vista turva, escura...

Justo nessas horas eu tinha que parecer uma jaca madura caindo?


	17. Chapter 17

_ : Fique calma . Tenho tudo esquematizado em minha cabecinha . Não acredito que deva "remediar " nada . Afinal , não trabalho com personagens perfeitos , aprecio mostrar os defeitos deles , conferindo um traço , embora mínimo , de realidade . As amigas da Serena concordam , e não , ela não as trata assim . A reação do Darien você irá ler no capitulo abaixo . A Rei é casada com o Minoru . A Lita namora o Hideaki , amigo do Darien . As outras amigas da Sere-chan estão solteiras . Valeu demais por acompanhar a fanfic !_

_Jocelaine : Fiel como sempre . Valeu !_

_Neo Serenity Eternal : Realmente estava com pressa , tinha acabado de vir de uma prova pela manhã (EM PLENO SÁBADO !) e ainda estava cheia de coisas para fazer . POV é uma mudança de narração , ou pensamento . É a hora em que aquele personagem narra a situação . Permanecerei aqui , não as abandonarei . Prometo capitulos melhores ._

_Ana Gon : Leitora nova , pode chegar ! Obrigada . Saiba que eu posto toda sexta !_

_Nandinha82: Escrevi mais 3 além desse . Eles logo vão se tornar maiores ...  
_

Meu mal Querer

Capitulo 16 – Onde você escondeu seu coração?

* * *

Música para o capitulo:

Automatic – Tókio Hotel

* * *

_**Darien POV **_

Olhei aquele ambiente sombrio que era o escritório de Serena. O aposento tinha coloração vinho-acobreada nas paredes e na escrivaninha, onde repousavam um moderno notebook, um livro de contabilidade, e uma xícara de chá de camomila. Os armários eram de mogno claro, nele estavam postas inúmeras caixas de cor creme.

Nesse momento ela jazia em uma cadeira e eu já havia mandado trazer a garota da enfermaria, que agora cuidava de Serena. Observei então as vestes do meu anjo, qual não foi minha surpresa ao perceber o misto de ousadia e sensualidade que eram tão pouco característicos na garota que um dia chamei de anjo.

Usava um short prateado bem curto e por um momento esqueci a minha própria existência ao lhe examinar as fantásticas pernas. A blusa era mais modesta, de cor lavanda puxado no lilás e pulseiras roxas. O que não revelava, insinuava na vestimenta apertadíssima. O que mais me chamou atenção não foram os atributos físicos e sim a mudança na expressão facial da minha noiva, mesmo desacordada.

Determinação, força e um pouco de melancolia, esta mulher não lembrava nem de longe a doce garota inocente que esperava tanto da vida há um ano e meio atrás.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Abri os olhos devagar e passei a vista pelo cômodo na ânsia de verificar que tudo não passara de um engano. Maldição!Ele estava mesmo lá, me encarando. Disparei:

- Por que veio?Volte para a sua amada faculdade e me deixe em paz Darien Chiba!

- Que bom que está tão feliz em me receber!Também senti muita saudade. Casamos-nos em um mês .

-O QUÊ!Mas nunca!

Peguei a xícara de chá e arremessei em sua direção. O infeliz conseguiu se desviar, e a xícara acabou espatifando-se no chão.

-Antes de agir dessa forma, escute-me. Garanto que vai mudar de idéia.

* * *

_**Darien POV**_

Estava assustado com a violência apresentada por Serena. Ela parecia um robô cuidadosamente programado. Minha noivinha temperamental recusava-se terminantemente que o casamento fosse realizado. O que ela não sabia: eu tinha uma carta na manga. Garotos espertos sempre têm.

-Sei que vem acabando com as empresas de seu ex-namorado e esposa. Digamos que por meios, espertos.

-Eles só estão provando do próprio remédio.

-O que não te dá o direito de imitar o péssimo exemplo daqueles palermas.

- O que você tem a ver com isso?

-Eu?Nada. Mas talvez o seu pai tenha.

- Você não se atreveria...

- Não brinque comigo Serena. Em um mês estaremos casados e ponto final.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Darien Chiba saiu batendo a porta sem nenhuma delicadeza e eu tive medo do que estava por vir.

* * *

_Reviews galera ..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Desculpem a semana de atraso garotas ! Meu pc estava com problemas ! Mas aqui estou eu de volta !**

**Maria : Obrigada , espero que o novo capitulo esteja de seu agrado !**

**Estrela Lunar : O capitulo hoje está maior ! Boa leitura!**

**Jocelaine : Calma , que o nosso galã vai deixar ela mais "alegrinha" ...hehe...**

**Mimi : Valeu!**

**Aninha : Amiga querida , sei que você adora uma menina malvada ... Seu desejo é uma ordem ... kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Nandinha82: Não fica com pena do ex-namorado da Serena nem da mulher dele não ...E é claro que ela tem jeito , né ?**

**Mila : Obrigada por comentar !**

**Marcinha : Que bom ver você de novo por aqui ! Beijocas !  
**

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 17 - Compras de enxoval e preparativos

* * *

Música para o capitulo:

Espacio Sideral – Jesse e Joy

* * *

Serena e suas amigas andavam pelos corredores do shopping. A primeira se arrastando contrariada e as últimas saltitando felizes, devido ao casamento de Rei, uma semana antes e ao próximo casório iminente. Os seguranças se esforçavam para acompanhar o ritmo das patroas, enquanto carregavam as muitas e pesadas sacolas de compras.

No final do corredor, elas pararam para respirar. Serena disse então:

- Garotas, realmente chega de compras, já são 9 da noite e nós entramos aqui as 8 da manhã!

As amigas pareciam tentadas a concordar, até que os olhos verdes de Lita começaram a brilhar mais do que o normal. Ela apontou animadamente na direção norte e riu.

- Por que está rindo tanto Lita?- Mina disse, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos.

- Esquecemos de fazer compras no lugar primordial para uma noiva... - ela respondeu com uma expressão sarcástica no rosto.

Apontou novamente para a direção anteriormente indicada. Mina, Rei e Serena acompanharam o movimento e viram a que loja Lita se referia. Madame LePassione .Loja de lingeries ficou estática , as maçãs do rosto escarlates.

- Vocês não estão pensando em... - se calou ao perceber que agora TODAS adquiriram expressões maliciosas. (N/a: pra não dizer safadas!)

A loira então revirou os olhos sabendo que estava irremediavelmente perdida.

* * *

- Não!Eu não vou vestir isso!

Serena Tsukino olhava para a lingerie pelo espelho da cabine. O conjunto era roxo com detalhes em lilás e branco. Um gracioso coraçãozinho branco servia de fecho frontal. A peça era realmente linda. Mas havia algo que fazia Serena assustar-se. Era MINÚSCULA.

Nem bem ela pôde dizer **pneumoultramicroscopicossilicovulcanoconiótico, **suas amigas invadiram o interior do cubículo.O coro foi geral:

- Vai levar!

A noiva se sentiu ultrajada com a quantidade de peças como aquela que foi obrigada a levar .

* * *

Serena prendia os cabelos em um prático rabo-de-cavalo. Hoje, ela e Darien iriam ao Buffet contratado a fim de escolherem os comes e bebes que iriam ser servidos no casamento. Pôs um vestido verde fosco-acinzentado, com uma gola discreta. A vestimenta parava um pouco abaixo do meio das coxas e não tinha mangas, além de ser meio aberta dos lados, ela contrapôs a isso um top branco. Calçou uma sapatilha creme com um desenho assimétrico na frente. Ela diria que eram dois carneirinhos.

Desceu as escadas sem a mínima pressa. Não estava lá muito animada em passar uma considerável quantidade de tempo ao lado de Darien Chiba. No meio das escadas, ela o avistou. Olhava para ela diretamente, sem subterfúgios, sem rodeios, seu olhar transmitia paz, calmaria...

"Não devia ter esses pensamentos."- ela sentenciou pra si mesma.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Darien usava uma bermuda bege, camisa azul-escura e um boné preto no estilo menino-travesso.

- Você está linda. Que sorte, dentro de duas semanas e esta beleza toda será minha. –ele deu um sorriso safado.

- Temos um trato. Há regras.

- Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas...

- Darien... – adverti.

- Brincadeira... - ele respondeu.

Encaminhei-me decididamente para a porta. Mas ainda pude ouvi-lo sussurrar:

- Ou não...

* * *

_**Volta a autora narrando...**_

O bairro de Chyoda era movimentado pela quantidade de lojas do mesmo. Darien e Serena se dirigiam até a Casa de Buffet Colônia. Chegando lá, uma das atendente , uma garota ruiva os cumprimentou cordialmente e lhes indicou a sala de espera. Esperaram cerca de 20 minutos, dentro dos quais Serena consumiu 3 xícaras de chocolate quente enquanto Darien tamborilava os dedos pensativo .

A atendente ruiva voltou e se ofereceu para ajudá-los.

- Sou Paola. Acabei de consultar a ficha de vocês e vejo que estão aqui para planejar o cardápio de seu casamento. Aqui estão os catálogos. Após a escolha, vocês passarão para o teste de prova e finalmente o orçamento.

* * *

_**Darien POV**_

Após o que julguei uns 45 minutos de discussão, sendo que o tópico maior foi quanto a escolha do bolo entramos em consenso. O bolo iria ser de chocolate meio amargo com musse de alpino derretido, acompanhado de marzipãs e amêndoas. Aqui está a lista do cardápio:

Doces:

Bombom Requinte (morango, abacaxi, uvas, ameixa e damasco com cobertura de caramelo e chocolate.), Pavê de limão, Pudim de goiaba com leite condensado, Rosquinhas de laranja, Musse de Maracujá, Pudim de Sorvete, Torta Holandesa ( leite condensado, chocolate meio-amargo, bolacha Maria...), Torta de café, suspiro recheado, cocada alemã e fondue de chocolate.

Salgados:

Canapé (Queijo de cabra e caramelo ), Coxinha de pasta de salmão defumado e pimenta, Casadinhos de camarão, Quiches de bacalhau, Risoto à italiana, Ravióli, Filé mignon ao molho de shiitake , Peixe no molho de manga e Rocambole de atum.

* * *

_Volta a autora narrando..._

A sala de prova do Buffet Colonial era majestosa . Decorada em azul e branco , as prateleiras eram felpudas e seus formatos lembravam fofas nuvens naquela atmosfera de sonho. Paola falou , os lábios repletos de batom carmesim contrastando com a boca fina :

**- **Em cima da grande mesa estão pequenas provas de todo o cardápio escolhido . Sirvam-se a vontade e se desejarem fazer algum tipo de retificação , como a inclusão ou exclusão de algum prato , avisem-me .**  
**

**- **Certo .

E saiu , deixando o casal sozinho na sala imensa .

* * *

_Serena POV_

Observei a mesa gigante onde estavam postas as pequenas travessas contendo as amostras do Buffet . Ouvi um leve bafejar em minhas costas e logo após a voz de Darien :

-Sinto -me em um daqueles sonhos de criança , onde a gente pode comer tudo o que quiser sem a nossa mãe reclamar .

Não pude deixar de sorrir .Disparei então **:**

**- **Mãos a obra e garfos ao alcance ! Soldados , atacar !**  
**

Quisiera darte el mundo entero

Queria dar-te o mundo inteiro

La luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar

A lua, o céu, o sol e o mar

Regalarte las estrellas, en una caja de cristal

Presentear-te as estrelas em uma caixa de cristal

Llevarte al espacio sideral

Levar-te ao espaço sideral

y volar como lo hace Superman

E voar como faz o Superman

_**Darien POV**_

Gargalhávamos, os doces quase voando de nossas bocas. Não consegui conter a crise de riso ao ver um canapé de queijo de cabra ser devorado sem piedade e nenhuma delicadeza.

Quisiera ser un super héroe

Queria ser um super herói

y protegerte contra el mal

E proteger-te contra o mal

Regalarte La Vía Lactea

Presentear-te a Via Láctea

En un plato de cereal

Em um prato de cereal

Llevarte al espacio sideral

Levar-te ao espaço sideral

y volar como lo hace Superman

E voar como faz o Superman

Também não resisti e cheguei mais perto. Pus um pouco da cobertura do bolo de casamento no nariz do meu anjinho, que ria descontroladamente.

Me tienes tan debilitada

Me tens tão debilitada

Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aqui

Todas minhas forças se vão se estás aqui

y mis poderes no son nada

E meus poderes não são nada

Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real

Sinto-me tão normal, tão frágil, tão real

Me elevas al espacio sideral

Me elevas ao espaço sideral

Tal como lo hace Superman

Tal como faz o Superman

_**Serena POV**_

Estaquei quando percebi algo gelado no meu nariz, olhei pra cima e vi que Darien espalhava cobertura de bolo no referido. Decidi gritar, esbravejar e exigir que ele se afastasse de mim. Não consegui. Simplesmente não pude quando notei a cara travessa que ele fazia enquanto se concentrava na tarefa de sujar meu órgão olfativo de chocolate.

Quisiera hacerte un gran poema

Queria fazer-te um grande poema

Usar el cielo de papel

Usar o céu como papel

Tomar las nubes como crema

Tomar as nuvens como creme

y hornearte un super pastel

E preparar-lhe um super doce

Llevarte al espacio sideral

Levar-te ao espaço sideral

y volar como lo hace Superman

E voar como faz o Superman

Outro choque frio. Dessa vez no queixo. E ele fez o que eu menos esperava. Começou a beijá-los. Um toque delicado, primeiro no nariz e depois no queixo limpando-os sensualmente.

Me tienes tan debilitada

Me tens tão debilitada

Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aqui

Todas minhas forças se vão se estás aqui

y mis poderes no son nada

E meus poderes não são nada

Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real

Sinto-me tão normal, tão frágil, tão real

Me elevas al espacio sideral

Me elevas ao espaço sideral

O beijo passou para os lábios. O contato era ansioso e cheio de promessas. Os dois corações trovejavam juntos no ritmo de uma secreta tempestade.

Me tienes tan enamorada

Me tens tão apaixonada

Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aqui

Todas minhas forças se vão se estás aqui

y mis poderes no son nada

E meus poderes não são nada

Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real

Me sinto tão normal, tão frágil, tão real

Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real

Me sinto tão normal, tão frágil, tão real

Me elevas al espacio sideral

Me elevas ao espaço sideral

Tal como lo hace Superman

Tal como faz o Superman

As bocas separaram-se sob dois olhares atônitos .

* * *

**Curtiram galera ? Um super beijo !!!! E Reviews por favor !!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 18 – O casamento

Parte 1

Música para o capitulo:

No One – Alicia Keys

_**Gente , por favor desculpa pela demora...É que aconteceram muitas coisas na minha vida . Coisas boas e ruins também , de modo que isso tomou muito do meu tempo .Espero que aceitem minhas sinceras desculpas.**_

_**Marcinha: Os olhares atônitos pertencem a eles próprios!Kkkkkkkkk**_

_**Mila:Sorry...Mas aqui estou eu , de volta ao batente...**_

_**Maria : É,te fiz esperar de novo . Tomara que este capitulo também valha a pena.**_

_**Jocelaine:Minha fiel leitora , me perdoe pela espera...Fiz esse capitulo com muito carinho pra todas vocês,tenham a certeza , por mais que eu demore,nunca irei desistir,por vocês!**_

_**Mimi:Obrigada.**_

_**Nandinha82:Eu sei , eu sei que mereço um cascudo daqueles de entrar em coma, mas tive lá minhas razões . Espero que goste do que vem a seguir.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I just want you close

Where you can stay forever

Eu quero você por perto

Onde possas permanecer para sempre

You can be sure

That it will only get better

Você pode ter certeza

Assim será muito melhor

Serena acordou sobressaltada.Só enxergou o teto do próprio quarto pelo que sabia ser a última vez . Pelo menos em um ano e meio . Fechou os olhos novamente . Era o dia do seu casamento . Suspirou , pensando em todos os preparativos do dia de noiva . Ia ser um dia muito,muito longo.

Calçou as pantufas brancas de gatinho e entrou no banheiro do quarto . Olhou bem fixamente nas órbitas da garota do espelho . Os cabelos , agora na altura dos ombros , estavam despenteados , como uma cascata loira revolta.

-Não se pode mais voltar atrás.-ela disse a si mesma.

You and me together

Through the days and nights

Você e eu, juntos

Além dos dias e das noites

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's gonna be allright

Eu não me preocupo, porque

Tudo vai ficar bem

Darien Chiba observava o relógio da sala pelo que pensava ser a milésima vez . Devia estar com olheiras horríveis , ele pensava.A mansão estava em rebuliço , os empregados estavam atarefadissímos com a hercúlea tarefa de transportar até o local da festa , o conteúdo dos caminhões de Buffet.(Isso mesmo,você não desenvolveu glaucoma,hipermetropia,miopia ou qualquer outra doença óptica.A palavra certa é CAMINHÕES mesmo.) Há meia hora atrás , Darien jurava sob uma fatia de torrada com geléia de laranja que iria conquistar Serena e fazê-la desistir desse plano inescrupuloso de derrubar Kaori e Kazhuki , mesmo que eles assim merecessem.

Agora ele refletia a respeito do assunto . Podia dar certo , podia dar errado , mas havia pelo menos uma coisa certa:nunca iria desistir . Por que existem coisas que valem tanto a pena que não se deve desistir jamais de pelo menos tentar obte-las.

* * *

O espaço Dolce Bella Vita era o mais famoso de Tóquio . Imponentes e sérias colunas jônicas se erguiam na entrada , como os torreões do Partenon sendo guardados por leões majestosos de mármore . Os convidados aglomeravam-se na entrada, como sardinhas emproadas em suas "latinhas" excessivamente enfeitadas.

Interiormente , o local era ainda mais esplendoroso.O tema escolhido pela noiva , num arroubo de impulsividade , foi ironicamente,conto de fadas particular . As cores ,distribuídas numa bela mistura de azul claro e nuvens de algodão doce permaneciam presas no teto , a espera das ordens da produção da cerimônia ,que indicaria o momento de solta-las.

A decoração e os moveis remetiam a um castelo do século XV . Todos artisticamente envelhecidos com tinta especial e projetados exclusivamente para o evento . Foram providenciadas também duas cadeiras de espaldar alto , por exigência do noivo.

No salão principal , onde se encontravam os convivas , o noivo e os padrinhos,a família de ambos e o juiz de paz,em vez de cadeiras ,habitavam bancos enormes recentemente envernizados . Arranjos de copos –de – leite , tulipas azuis e lírios brancos e negros ornavam o aposento.

People keep talking

They can say what they like

As pessoas continuam falando

Elas podem falar o que quiserem

But all I know is

Everything's gonna be allright

Mas o que eu sei é que

Tudo vai ficar bem

_**Darien POV**_

Tentei inutilmente desapertar o laço da gravata , cujo aperto agora lembrava o de uma corda para a forca . Meu nervosismo estava no limite.E se ela não viesse?Se por acaso tivesse desistido do plano maluco e eu perdesse pra sempre a chance de conquistá-la?

Olhei o relógio novamente . Uma hora atrasada . Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo ,Mina e Rei adiantaram-se com suas esvoaçantes vestimentas violeta-claro.E logo atrás delas,estava ela.O vestido de noiva que usava possuía alças finas , o corpete colado nas curvas era revestido de pequenas pedrinhas ,mas que brilhavam bastante , da cintura pra baixo, o tecido descia de forma leve, sem enfeites e sem a tradicional saia-balão , em estilo reto.

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém

Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém

Pode acabar com o que sinto

Lentamente, meus olhos encontraram os dela , habilmente realçados pela leve maquiagem .Duas esmeraldas faiscantes e fascinantemente profundas e belas.Só havia uma expressão para descrevê-la:perfeita para mim.

For you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

Por você, por você, por você

Pode acabar com o que sinto por você

When the rain is pouring down

And my heart is hurting

Quando a chuva estiver caindo

E meu coração estiver ferido

_**S**__**erena POV**_

Mamãe não podia estar fazendo isso comigo.Já fazia meia hora que estava ali,na antecâmara do salão principal, esperando -a . Dissera-me que precisava ter comigo uma conversa muito importante . Fitei um dos copos – de – leite do meu buquê e aspirei o perfume deste.

-Filha...-ouvi uma voz familiar pronunciar.

You will always be around

This I know for certain

Você sempre estará por perto

Eu tenho certeza disso

You and me together

Through the days and nights

Você e eu, juntos

Além dos dias e das noites

-Mãe ...

-Você está mesmo muito linda ...-ela disse , de dentro do vestido Chanel cor de pêssego super fashion.

Numa pequena carreirinha ela veio até mim . Fui envolvida por um abraço firme, porém gentil.

-Quero que seja muito feliz . Amo você filha.

-Também amo você , mãe.

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's gonna be alright

Eu não me preocupo, porque

Tudo vai ficar bem

People keep talking

They can say what they like

As pessoas continuam falando

Elas podem falar o que quiserem

-Você não pode estragar a maquiagem!-ela me repreendeu risonha , mas com os olhos tão rasos de água quanto deviam estar os meus.

Então , como num passe de mágica, uma caixinha marrom surgiu.

But all I know is

Everything's gonna be alright

Mas o que eu sei é que

Tudo vai ficar bem

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém

Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo

-Vire-se.-a ordem foi imperiosa.

Em seguida senti algo gelado entrar em contato com o meu colo , entre os seios .Um pingente de coração,feita de esmeraldas . Reconheci -o imediatamente como uma das jóias da família.O meu favorito desde criança.

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém

Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo

For you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel

Por você, por você, por você

Pode acabar com o que sinto

-Pela nossa tradição , ele agora te pertence Serena .Até o casamento da próxima Tsukino , sua descendente.

Imediatamente quis retrucar que não haveria próxima Tsukino,mas me contive.

-Obrigada mãe.

Uma lágrima solitária viajou em minha face.

I know, some people search the world

To find something like what we have

Sei que algumas pessoas procuram no mundo

Para encontrar algo igual ao que nós dois temos

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Vamos lá .-minha mãe disse , virando-se para a mesma.

Não tive escolha senão a seguir.

I know, people will try

Try to divide something so real

Eu sei que elas tentarão

Tentarão separar com algo tão real

A última madrinha adentrou o recinto . Senti um imenso frio na barriga , avancei pelo mar de gente , mas uma conexão se estabeleceu quase que instantaneamente.

So 'till the end of time

I'm telling you

Então, até o fim dos tempos

Eu estarei lhe dizendo

Aqueles olhos azuis nos meus , e tudo em volta desapareceu...

That no one

que ninguém

No one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém

Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo

Aquele olhar era tão...

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém

Pode acabar com o que sinto por você

Perfeito...

oh oh oh...

oh oh oh...


	20. Chapter 20

Meu Mal Querer

Capitulo 19 - O casamento

Parte 2

_**Galera , estou postando esse capitulo mais rapidamente como uma espécie de bônus pelo atraso milenar . Espero que gostem.**_

_**Agradecimentos a Nandinha82 , Maria e Jocelaine . E pedir a todos aqueles que acompanham a minha história , que deixem reviews , por que elas são reanimadoramente importantes e podem ter papel decisivo na continuação de uma fic . As reviews são o nosso combustível . Desde já agradecida , Aileen Grant.  
**_

* * *

Música para o capitulo : Overboard (Justin Bieber feat Jessica Jarell)

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

It feels like we've been out at sea

So back and forth, that's how it seems

Parece que estamos no mar, whoa

Só no vai e vem, é o que parece, whoa

And when I wanna talk you say to me

That if it's meant to be, it will be

E quando eu quero falar você me diz

Que se for pra ser, será

Num gesto milenar e simbólico , meu pai entregou-me a Darien .Poucos concorrentes reconheceriam Fujitaka, o racional homem de negócios no simpático e emocionado pai que dizia ao genro:

- Cuide bem da minha filha . Se for preciso , guarde com a sua vida o meu tesouro , que agora lhe entrego.

-Ela é a minha vida,isso lhe garanto.-A voz de Darien pareceu confiante.

Estava desempenhando o papel um pouco bem demais . Engoli em seco quando senti suas mãos grandes e fortes apertarem as minhas .Acomodamos-nos no banco a frente do juiz de paz . Após a cerimônia , a qual pouco prestei atenção , havia chegado a hora dos votos de casamento.A hora que mais temia . Temia demais por haver revelado muitos dos meus sentimentos nos votos . Por que eles tinham de parecer reais , como os dois haviam combinado , a fim de que aparentasse romance.

So crazy is this thing we call love

And now that we've got it

We just can't give up

Tão louca é essa coisa que chamamos de amor

E agora que conseguimos, não podemos desistir

Todo o salão emanava um silêncio sepulcral . Meu noivo e eu nos postamos frente a frente.O olhar de oceano que ele lançava era insistente, como se quisesse invadir o meu mundo , guardado a sete chaves . Parecia desvendar todos os mistérios e segredos que possuo . Era agora.

We just can't give up

I'm reaching out for you

Got me out here in the water

And I

Eu estou tentando chegar a você

Você me deixou aqui na água

E eu

- Darien , eu quero viver contigo na dor e na alegria,nas boas ocasiões e nas ruins também. Desejo compreender-te cada dia mais , te dar força e carinho sempre que de mim você precisar.Não quero que o seu cuidado e afeto sejam somente meus , mas que o nosso sentimento seja base para a sua relação com os outros e principalmente com Deus . Quero te fazer o mais feliz que puder , por todos os dias da minha existência.

I'm overboard

And I need your love

Estou ao mar

E eu preciso do seu amor

Pull me up

I can't swim on my own

Coloque-me para cima

Eu não consigo nadar sozinho

- Serena , almejo ser sempre seu companheiro , seu amante e seu amigo . Na escuridão e na luz , em bons momentos ou não . Quero ser sua força e seu escudo , estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos da caminhada da vida . Confirmo aqui , diante de Deus e dos homens o nosso compromisso . Quero te pertencer por toda a minha vida . Te amo.

It's too much

Feels like I'm drowning

Without your love

É demais

Sinto como se estivesse me afogando sem seu amor

So throw yourself out to me

My lifesaver

(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)

Minha salva-vidas

(Salva-vidas, oh salva-vidas)

Minha salva-vidas

Notei no rosto dele , o que jurava a mim mesma que nunca iria vislumbrar . Grossas e copiosas lágrimas rolavam pela face do meu , agora marido . Toquei meu próprio rosto e percebi que minha situação não era lá muito diferente.Éramos realmente ótimos atores . Quando ele deslizou o anel em meu dedo anelar esquerdo , pude sentir um aperto diferente no peito , um friozinho quente , se é que isso era possível.

O anel era de prata , revestido por um belíssimo cristal . Gravado atrás do anel , nossas iniciais. Depois da assinatura de todos os papéis necessários , o juiz de paz declarou:

I never understood you when you'd say

Wanted me to meet you halfway

Felt like I was doing my part

Eu nunca entendi quando você dizia, whoa

Que queria que eu te encontrasse no caminho,whoa

Parecia que eu estava fazendo a minha parte

-Agora estão legalmente casados . Pode beijar a noiva.

_**Autora narrando**_

You kept thinking you were coming up short

It's funny how things change cause now I see

Você sempre achava que estava em cima da hora

Engraçado como as coisas mudam, porque agora vejo

So crazy is this thing we call love

And now that we've got it

We just can't give up

I'm reaching out for you

Got me out here in the water

And I

Tão louca é essa coisa que chamamos de amor

E agora que conseguimos, não podemos desistir

Eu estou tentando te alcançar

Deixou-me aqui na água

E eu

Quando os lábios se tocaram , esqueceram –se das tristezas , das incertezas , do medo , da dor , dos desafios . Por que aquilo que os preenchia era único.O sentimento mais lindo que um ser humano pode desenvolver . Com aquele beijo , diferente de todos os que já haviam trocado , eles conheciam a fantástica força do amor.

_**Darien POV**_

I'm overboard

And I need your love

Pull me up

I can't swim on my own

Estou ao mar (estou ao mar)

E eu preciso do seu amor

Coloque-me para cima

Eu não consigo nadar sozinho

Há aproximadamente quarenta minutos respondíamos exaustivamente a cumprimentos dos mais de 200 convidados e aos insistentes apelos da imprensa presente ao enlace do ano . Toda aquela cerimoniosidade me irritava, por que queria ter um momento a sós com a minha esposa Quando tiramos mais uma foto para a ultima coluna de jornal , pudemos , finalmente nos sentar a mesa preparada para os recém casados.

Serena se acomodou numa das cadeiras antigas de espaldar alto que eu havia pedido . Assim ela se parecia muito com as belas princesas medievais das capas dos romances.A primeira bandeja com comida nos foi apresentada por um garçom , enquanto conversávamos sobre amenidades.A festa parecia estar sendo um sucesso , mas pra mim , ela não teve muita serventia , sendo que ela se mantinha fria e distante , sem dar brecha para que eu pudesse me aproximar.

Após o que pra mim pareciam milênios , era chegada a hora de partirmos em lua de mel . Ao som de vivas dos convidados e flashes ensandecidos das equipes de reportagem presentes ,entramos abraçados na limusine preta.

It's too much

Feels like I'm drowning

Without your love

So throw yourself out to me

My lifesaver

É demais (é demais)

Parece que estou me afogando (ohh)

Sem o seu amor

Então atire-se a mim

Minha salva-vidas

Só para em seguida ela se afastar e encostar-se a janela . Entretanto , se ela pensava que ia continuar me evitando , estava muitíssimo enganada . Sentei –me do outro lado da limusine , em frente a Serena,cuja fisionomia estava indecifrável.

-Até quando vai fingir que não existo?Sou seu marido agora.Não pode simplesmente continuar a me evitar.

-Tanto posso , como é o que estou fazendo.Não preciso fingir-me cordial e apaixonada por você enquanto estamos a sós.

_**Serena POV**_

It's supposed to be some give and take I know

But you're only taking and not giving anymore

So what do I do

Cause I still love you (I still love you baby)

And you're the only one who can save me

Deve ser na base do dar e receber

Mas você só está recebendo e não dando mais

Então o que eu faço

Porque eu ainda amo você

(Eu ainda amo você, baby)

E você é o único que pode me salvar

Após a festa , ao entrarmos no elegante carro imenso que nos esperava, procurei me afastar o máximo possível daquela presença que intoxicava cada decigrama do meu ser . Forçava-me a manter expressão impassível e a fitar , com aguçada curiosidade os prédios majestosos que desfilavam rapidamente ante meus olhos .Até que ele se instalou na minha frente . Mas que droga, por que não me deixa em paz?

-Até quando vai fingir que não existo?Sou seu marido agora.Não pode simplesmente continuar a me evitar.

I'm overboard

And I need your love

Pull me up

I can't swim on my own

Estou ao mar

E eu preciso do seu amor

Coloque-me para cima (me coloque para cima)

Eu não consigo nadar sozinho

-Tanto posso , como é o que estou fazendo.Não preciso fingir-me cordial e apaixonada por você enquanto estamos a sós. Admita que não pode contra esses argumentos.

-É mesmo?

Então ele encostou os lábios nos meus.

It's too much

Feels like I'm drowning without your love

(I'm drowning baby, I'm drowning)

So throw yourself out to me (I can't swim)

É demais (é demais)

Parece que estou me afogando sem o seu amor

(Eu estou me afogando baby, eu estou me afogando)

Então atire-se a mim

(Eu não sei nadar)

_**Autora narrando**_

- O que acha que está fazendo?

Darien não respondeu,apenas aprofundou o beijo , com vagar , como se quisesse gravar aquele momento , e a sentir a maciez da boca cálida e doce de Serena, cujo coração acelerava juntamente com a sensação de calor que lhe queimava a pele.

My lifesaver

(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)

My lifesaver

It's crazy, crazy, crazy

Minha salva-vidas

(Salva-vidas, oh salva-vidas)

Minha salva-vidas

É loucura, loucura, loucura

- Discuta com esse fato . Você me quer e eu também a quero . Contra fatos , não há argumentos.

(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)

Lifesaver, oh

(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)

My lifesaver

(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)

(Salva-vidas, oh salva-vidas)

Salva-vidas oh

(Salva-vidas, oh salva-vidas)

Minha salva-vidas

(Salva-vidas, oh salva-vidas)

* * *

_**E aí queridas?Gostaram? Prometo que vai ficar melhor!E não se preocupem , a Serena vai passar maus bocados que vocês vão adorar ler...Até quando a mais nova senhora Chiba vai resistir ao charme do nosso bonitão?kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Meu Mal Querer

Novo começo

**Em primeiro lugar queria pedir desculpas a minhas queridas leitoras, mas imprevistos acontecem na vida de todas nós, e é com prazer que volto a escrever essa história. (Com a leve ressalva de algumas ameaças ... Não é mesmo Ana?)**

**Maria: Postei rápido da última vez, mas dessa demorei meio século... Me perdoa...**

**Marcinha. Chan: Obrigada pelo elogio viu?Voltei com a corda toda, só espero que ela não seja curta!**

**Nandinha82: Magoar o Darien ou magoar a si mesma? Dúvida cruel...**

**Jocelaine: Sempre fiel. Agradeço demais.**

**AeRiSsSs:Valeu,olha aqui outro capitulo quentinho!**

**Fefe: Que vergonha... Demorei demais**

**Dumpliing:Realmente. Adoro histórias sobre casamento forçado e ficava procurando uma em que a situação fosse contrária, ele começando a gostar dela. Como não achei, resolvi escrever eu mesma!**

**Marycena: Obrigada**

**BunnyRita:Acabou a tristeza minha filha!kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Yexxica17:Agradeço a leitura**

Capitulo 21

Novo Começo

Serena abriu os olhos para a imensidão da colcha cor vinho na qual se achava enrolada. A cabeça loira apoiada num fofinho travesseiro vermelho. Ainda com as vistas ardendo afastou devagar, a cortina da mesma cor do lençol. Observou a almofada amassada que indicava o local que Darien, agora seu marido, ela tinha até medo de usar essa palavra, dormira. Ela riu baixinho.

O riso sumiu imediatamente no momento que o moreno saiu do banheiro. A toalha enrolada displicentemente na cintura, enquanto algumas gotas de água escorriam do cabelo para a pele cor de cobre. Fez força para desviar o olhar para a janela a fim de que ele não a surpreendesse em detalhado exame. Ainda estava atordoada pela discussão que se seguira ao beijo da noite anterior na limusine. Discussão esta que durou todo o trajeto até o aeroporto e foi o tempo todo feita em voz baixa e entremeada de falsos sorrisos.

O herdeiro dos Chiba apenas vestiu uma calça e uma camisa, avisou que iria pedir o café da manhã e um guia para passeio turístico, visto que eles tinham que dar satisfações aos repórteres que com certeza os vinham seguindo desde o Japão até Verona, onde agora se encontravam.

**-**Você sabe que fotos de um casal famoso em lua de mel rendem dinheiro.

-Fotos de um casal feliz, você quer dizer.

-Seremos um quando você deixar o orgulho de lado e se render.

E saiu batendo a porta.

_**Darien POV**_

Café da manhã pedido e guia turístico encomendado, meus ânimos esfriaram. Também não foi fácil dormir naquele chão duro sem nenhum conforto. Mas tive pena de retirar a única colcha da cama por que sei que a Serena sente muito frio. Às vezes acho que sou um completo idiota. Mas não é isso que todo aquele que se apaixona torna-se?

Agora que estamos aqui, em Verona, tenho uma grande oportunidade... Que não pretendo desperdiçar. E estou impaciente para começar a infernizar a paciência dela.

_**Serena POV**_

Após o banho sozinha no quarto, escolho uma blusa floral branca e bermuda jeans e me ponho a observar a impressionantemente linda paisagem de Verona pela sacada. As lindas águas do rio Ádige atravessando a romântica cidade, com seus monumentos góticos e altos edifícios fortificados, e senti como que transportada no tempo, como na linda e trágica história de Romeu e Julieta que dizem ter se passado na vila chamada Cidade dos Namorados, onde hoje se localiza o centro da cidade.

-Realmente não me canso de admirar tanta beleza. - a voz máscula familiar me sobressaltou, ele está perto demais. Como não o percebi se aproximar?

Não estou a fim de brigar, assim que prefiro simplesmente fazer um comentário ameno.

-Verona é uma das cidades mais bonitas do mundo.

-Sim, a cidade também é bastante bela.

Por um momento me deixei afundar naqueles lindos olhos tão azuis como as águas do rio que banhava a cidade ao perceber que era de mim que ele falava o que se supõe apenas vaidade de mulher, que se sente bem sempre que elogiada, ainda mais por um homem tão bonito. Descuido fatal. Por não mais que um tênue segundo ele pousou os lábios nos meus e o efeito incandescente que se seguiu verdadeiramente não fez bem ao meu coração confuso.

Tão rápido quanto foi o beijo, Darien já se encontrava na porta.

-Esteja na frente do hotel em 15 minutos e iniciaremos o Tour.

Apenas assenti, pois ainda não tinha condições de articular palavra. E a última coisa que me passava pela cabeça era fazer papel de palhaça gaguejando que nem uma colegial patética.

_**Darien POV**_

A pulsação estava acelerada, eu percebia com desgosto. Serena estava MEIA HORA atrasada. E para completar eu tinha acabado de ser informado de que o guia não poderia vir devido a um imprevisto. Sentei-me no degrau da escadaria da entrada do majestoso hotel disposto a esperar somente mais alguns minutos.

-Desculpe o atraso, houve um problema com as toalhas.

-Que problema?

-Depois te explico por que já estamos atrasados. Falando nisso, cadê o guia?

-Aparentemente aconteceu um problema e ele não vai vir. Mas já tenho em mente outra programação.

_**-**_O que faremos então?

- Visitaremos o Pallazzo San Pietro e o Balcão de Julieta, de acordo?

-Tudo bem.

_**Autora narrando...**_

Cercado por belos, enormes e grandes pinheiros, o Castelo San Pietro possui compartimentos alongados, alvenaria de tijolo e calçada, enormes quartos e salões de banho. Junto a um grupo de turistas guiado por Franco, o guia do castelo, Serena e Darien aproveitavam o passeio, registrando em sua câmera digital tudo que podiam.

Ao final da exposição foram todos lanchar embaixo da copa de grandes árvores do jardim. Serena identificou uma cerejeira e quis ficar embaixo de sua sombra. A grama verde era baixa, assemelhando-se a um manto. Após alguns sanduíches, Darien perguntou:

-O que pretende destruindo Kaori e Kazhuki? Ainda tem tanta raiva dele que tem necessidade de destruir a esposa também?

Surpreendida pela pergunta, Serena enrolou os cabelos em um coque e prendeu-os com uma parte dele próprio. Respirando fundo, retrucou:

-Escute só, esse casamento é de fachada e o que eu faço ou não da minha vida nunca foi e nem será problema seu.

-Você precisa esquecer aquele idiota e as maldades que ele fez. Vingança não dá paz de espirito a ninguém.

-Não estou me vingando!-Ela disse o tom de voz um pouco mais alto e tenso.

-Tem razão. Somente desconta sua raiva na empresa, querendo atingir aqueles que te prejudicaram, não pensando em milhares de pais e mães de família que dependem da rede de supermercados que você está se empenhando tanto em destruir.

A mão da filha de Fujitaka viajou rapidamente até o rosto de Darien, mas parou no meio do caminho quando ele segurou o braço da mulher.

-Você pode usar toda essa energia para coisas mais interessantes, o olhar foi malicioso e evidentemente fixo em sua boca.

O coração de Serena foi da raiva à tensão em menos de um segundo. De forma rápida, ele pôs a mão no queixo da loira e a puxou para perto, ao que ela não teve reação. O corpo simplesmente não queria obedecer ao alerta vermelho do cérebro. Uma cereja caiu entre eles.

-Isso foi um sinal. -Ela se afastou.

Nisso, derrubou sem querer, geleia no próprio vestido.

_**Uma hora depois...**_

-Desculpe termos tido que vir mais cedo do que se pretendia. Você sabe que eu não conseguiria desfilar por aí alegremente cheia de geléia de amora pela roupa.

-Te perdoo. Sob uma condição.

A pulsação de Serena acelerou.

-Quero pentear seus cabelos.

-Ahn? Não mesmo!

-Não cumpre o que promete meu anjo? Durante a volta me disse que estava me devendo uma. -o moreno provocou, os olhos azuis faiscando de zombaria.

Ela relutou, mas acabou cedendo.

-Além do mais, o que eu faria com esse pente? Te assassinaria? Olha só como ele é perigoso, parece ter sido projetado especialmente para matar!-ele riu.

Iniciou então um lento ritual, desembaraçando os fios sedosos, extasiado. Ela não entendia o calor no fundo do peito que sentia agora.

Darien não soube em que momento a olhou nos olhos. O tempo parecia ter parado. Também não lembrava quando nem como o beijo havia começado. Muito menos saberia precisar o momento em que deitaram na cama.

Serena prendia a respiração descompassada. Que tipo de mulher ela era, deixando que uma sedução barata o ajudasse a alcançar seus objetivos? Ela tinha que encerrar aquilo antes que fossem longe demais.

-Não. Ela disse com firmeza.

Tudo que ele enxergou depois foi a figura de Serena correr e se trancar no banheiro. Olhou em volta e localizou a blusa dela. Sorriu. Sabia que nunca mais iria devolver. Diante dos acontecimentos se deu conta de que sua amada não era totalmente imune a ele. Quanto? Disso dependeria a sua felicidade. E ele iria descobrir.

**Desculpem mais uma vez o grande espaço de tempo antes do post meninas, mas sejam boazinhas e escrevam uma pequena review. Por favor, só para me animar. Esperando ansiosa.**

**Beijos sabor pudim de laranja**

**Aileen Grant**


End file.
